Shadow Dancer
by Rebecca L. Smith
Summary: After an intimate secret nearly rips Jane and Maura's friendship apart, Maura finally finds the courage to tell Jane she's romantically involved with another woman, but now there's a much darker mystery lurking in the shadows. NOTE: This story does not feature a romance between Maura and Jane.
1. Caught in the Grey

**Attention: **I have to begin with a sincere apology to all readers. I've mistakenly named my created character after a character that actually existed on the show. I've only seen the first two seasons, and I realize this has caused confusion and I am truly sorry. Therefore, I'm editing the story and replacing the previous name "Riley" with "Kadin." I chose Riley because it's one of my favorite unisex names, and having a unisex name is vital to the storyline. Coincidentally, it turns out there's a female character named Riley in season 3. If I had known that, believe me, I would have avoided all of this confusion ahead of time. So again, I'm sorry that was my careless mistake. HOWEVER, read the following carefully:

Please understand that this story focuses on Maura and her relationship with another woman. I realize and respect that many of the readers here are going to expect a romance between Jane and Maura; I promise you nothing, but I can tell you Jane's reactions will play a pivotal role in the story. I ask you to drop preconceived notions at the door and read this story for what it is. After all, Jane and Maura are not an actual lesbian couple on the show, and this is a website devoted to imagination, so the room for interpretation and creative license is limitless. I will not censor or restrain my creativity. Maura's character is amazing and I have chosen to explore this path with her. You're welcome to walk down it with me, if you'd like.

**DISCLAIMER: **If you have read the summary and the A/N's above, then do not leave a reply about how upset you are or how deceived you feel. No one is forcing you to read this story. If you don't like the pretense, turn around and leave now, don't come crying on my review page 20 minutes later. I'm not publishing this story somewhere else and I'm not taking it down; those are unreasonable requests. This is not a Rizzless only community, if you thought otherwise, please come back to reality. Hopefully, I've labeled this clearly enough for you. I've been a member of this site for a number of years, I have two profiles, and I've published under several categories and genres, but never have I seen a more whiny, self centered, narrow minded fan base than this one, which I also find a bit ironic considering all the readers seem to be here for lesbian story lines. Regardless, I began this story and I will finish it. I've explained, apologized, and edited all that I'm going to, so continue at your own discretion.

**A/N: **To all reasonable readers, I apologize for the above mess getting in the way of your story. I know it's ridiculous.

**I**

"Streptococcal pharyngitis coupled with otitis interna." Maura diagnosed.

Kadin scrunched her nose and smiled, "Your unique way of saying that I have a sore throat and an ear infection."

"Strep throat is not just a sore throat. You're going to need a rotation of antibiotics to combat the virus and the internal ear infection." Maura removed her blue gloves and tucked them neatly back into her bag. "Have you experienced vertigo?"

"No, I'm not really much of a U2 fan." Kadin cleverly quipped.

"Dizziness, nausea, or vomiting?" Maura clarified. "Does the room ever feel like it's spinning?"

"Only when I'm looking at you." Kadin winked and leaned back against her couch cushions.

"Kadin." Maria gently scolded.

"Maura, I'm fine." The slightly younger women reassured. "This isn't my first time at the rodeo, I had strep throat twice my sophomore year of high school. I'll take a few pills, I'll drink plenty of fluids, I'll lounge on the couch in my pjs while watching a _Jersey Shore _marathon, and by Monday, I'll be good as new."

"_Jersey Shore,_ really?" Maura folded her arms across her chest and tilted her head to one side.

"Hey, don't underestimate the healing powers of GTL." Kadin pointed her index finger at the medical examiner. Maura stared at her blankly, clearly not catching the reference. "Gym, tan, laundry." Kadin explained.

"I don't approve of tanning beds." Maura finally remarked. "Studies have overwhelmingly proven that tanning beds cause significant increases in melanoma and…"

"Are harmful to your eyes." Kadin interrupted. "I know, we post warning labels all around the salon down at the spa."

"Actually, I was going to say they remind me of coffins." Maura pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, one of her subtle signs that she felt nervous or anxious.

"Strange." Kadin noted, "I would have imagined the _Queen of the Dead_ enjoyed coffins."

Maura's face stiffened at the remark, though she realized it was only Kadin's playful nature. "Who's your primary care physician?" She asked, getting back to the subject at hand, "I can pick up your antibiotics and bring over some dinner for you. Swallowing is going to be painful for a few days. Do you have a favorite soup? Oh, and ice cream?"

Kadin smiled up at the kindhearted woman before her, "Maura, you don't have to…"

"I want to." Maura quickly interjected. "You shouldn't be out in this cold weather. Let me."

Kadin sighed and reached over to her end table and pulled out a small black book. She flipped through several pages till she found the one she wanted. "Here." Kadin handed the book to Maura, "Ask for Dr. Hallowell. She'll write the prescription and send it over to my local pharmacy."

"Dr. Cheyenne Hallowell?" Maura inquired, familiar with the reputable physician's name. "Well, at least your choice in primary care physicians isn't as poor as your taste in reality television."

Kadin laughed lightly, "Cheyenne is my sister-in-law."

Maura's eyes snapped up, "Oh." She mouthed. She handed the address book back to Kadin, "Perhaps, I shouldn't call."

"What? Why not?" Kadin glanced down at the address book.

Realizing Kadin wasn't going to accept the book, Maura placed it on the coffee table in front of her, "I don't want to arouse any suspicion or…" Maura paused, "you know…" She awkwardly fidgeted with her bracelet, twisting it several times around her wrist. "Dr. Hallowell is on the Physician's Board."

"Oh, I see." Suddenly, a metaphorical light bulb illuminated over Kadin's head.

An instant wave of guilt washed over Maura, "I can call Dr. Anderson down on Kelso and he'll send a prescription to the pharmacy by my local market. I can pick up some groceries, come back, and fix a light dinner." Maura swallowed heavily before continuing, "The market also has a Redbox."

Kadin adored every microscopic detail of Maura and her willingness to go above and beyond was equally as charming. The idea of spending an evening together, dinner and a movie, was far more tantalizing for Kadin than the medical examiner probably realized. Nevertheless, Kadin understood early relationship etiquette and she respected the fact that Maura still desired to keep her personal life discrete and their relationship secretive. She picked up her address book and tossed it back into the end table drawer.

"You're not afraid of catching my strep?" Kadin asked, one of her eyebrows rose as she spoke.

"I have an excellent immune system and if we use hand sanitizer and not exchange bodily fluids, such as saliva, then I should be fine." Maura cleared her throat.

"So, no kissing?" Kadin concluded with a mischievous smirk.

"No kissing." Maura repeated steadily.

Kadin shrugged, "Cuddling is okay?"

Maura paused to think for a moment and then nodded, "Yes." She answered quickly. "Cuddling would be acceptable."

"You're a sweetheart, Maura. Thank you." Kadin reached over and took the medical examiner by the hand. "I feel better already."

Maura blushed at the comment and her mind scattered; she clutched for a coherent sentence to use as a reply, but the jumbled words came out choppy and awkward, "Endorphins." She nodded. "The b-body releases... I-I mean the brain releases, um, serotonin when…"

"Cream of Mushroom and Rocky Road." Kadin stated seriously.

Maura stared into the woman's eyes for several seconds before it registered she had named off a soup and an ice cream, answering her questions from several minutes prior. "As for the Redbox movie, surprise me." Kadin's phone buzzed across the coffee table, she released Maura's hand so she could answer it. "Hello? Hey, Davie. Yeah, I'm fine. Yeah, it's just a slight case of streptococcal pharyngitis." Kadin glanced over at Maura and smiled. "No, I don't need anything. I'm in excellent company." Kadin laughed. "Hey, listen, if you have any questions while I'm out…" Kadin paused, allowing Davie to speak. Maura watched intently, "Don't worry about that, Davie. I'll be back to work on Monday, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call. All right, thanks, friend. Take care." Kadin ended her call and looked over at Maura, "Davie… from the spa."

"I gathered." Maura replied. "Well, I should get going. I'll be back as quickly as I can."

"Don't rush yourself, really." Kadin took a seat back on her couch. "Hey, you know what? You should bring over a pair of pjs, that way I don't feel so insecure."

"You, insecure?" Maura asked skeptically as she grabbed her purse and medical bag from the coffee table.

"C'mon, Maura. You're wearing a designer dress and two hundred dollar shoes. I'm sporting Joe Boxer, here." Kadin pointed back to herself.

Maura nodded, "All right. I planned on stopping by the house to pick up a bottle of red wine, anyway and pajamas would be more… comfortable."

**II**

As Maura hurried through the market, grabbing her short list of items, the persistent buzzing of her cell phone finally distracted her enough to warrant her attention. She was a bit shocked to see three missed calls from Jane. Her initial thought was there had been a murder, but she hadn't received an official call, so unless Jane was trying to get an early jump, there must have been some other emergency. Fearing the worst, Maura dialed Jane's number and placed the phone to her ear.

"Maura!" Jane exclaimed. "I've been trying to call you."

Maura noticed the loud background noise behind Jane, but couldn't quite place her location, "Jane, I'm sorry, I've been preoccupied. What's going on? Is everything okay?"

"I'll tell you what's going on." Jane began, "The Pats are killing the 49ers and you're missing it! Get your ass down here. Frost and Korsak are already three drinks in."

"Football? You've called me three times over football?" Maura clarified.

"Well, yeah." Jane let out a laugh. "And drinks." She added.

Maura paused for a moment, and then inhaled deeply before replying, "I'm sorry, Jane, I can't."

Jane blocked her open ear with her finger and stepped away from the noisy bar so she could better hear Maura, "You can't?"

"I can't." Maura repeated. "I've got other plans tonight, but thank you for your invitation."

"But…" Jane trailed off. "O-okay." She finally answered.

"I'll talk to you soon. Enjoy your evening."

"Yeah, you too." Jane replied as she hung up her phone. She turned and walked back to the bar where Korsak and Frost were sitting. "She's not coming." Jane announced. "She says she has _other _plans."

Frost and Korsak glanced up at Jane; both seemed unaffected by the news. Korsak focused his attention back on the game. Frost ordered another beer and handed it to Jane, "Drink up, Rizzoli; we're gearing up for the playoffs, tonight."

Jane took a small sip of the beer, "Hey, Frost, do you think Maura's been acting strange, lately?"

"You mean stranger than her normal strange?" Frost asked.

Jane nodded and shortly answered, "Yeah."

"No, I haven't noticed anything. Why you stressing it, Jane? Maura doesn't even like football. She only puts up with it for you." Frost polished off his beer.

"I know." Jane defended. "But I thought she'd like to come down and have a beer with us, at least."

"I've never seen Dr. Isles drink a beer." Frost chuckled.

"Hey, she a drank a beer with me once." Jane's tone hardened. "She could order wine, if she wanted. The point is that we're all hanging out."

"Right, _we're _hanging out." Frost pointed to the three detectives. "Isles has _other_ plans." He reiterated.

Jane placed her hands on her hip, "Wait a minute; do you know something I don't know?"

Frost smirked, "No, but when someone says they have other plans, it usually means they have _other _plans with _another_ person."

"You think Maura has a boyfriend?" Jane's question seemed more like an accusation.

"Look, if it was anything to be concerned about, Maura would tell you." Frost assured. "Now, come on, you're missing the game." He nodded towards the television.

"You know, I-I think I'm just gonna go catch the rest of the game at Ma's with Frankie." Jane finished her beer and set the empty bottle on the bar. "Thanks for the drink, Frost. Catch you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow." Frost gently shook his head then turned back to face Korsak, "Women." He muttered.

"No comment." Korsak replied as he sipped on his vodka tonic.

As Jane pulled up to the guesthouse, she took notice that Maura's car wasn't in the driveway. As she stepped inside, Angela and Frankie were lounged on the couch enjoying the game.

"Jane, what a pleasant surprise." Angela smiled as she stood to greet her daughter, "I didn't know you were dropping by."

"Yeah, I thought I'd come watch the rest of the game with you and Frankie." Jane flashed a smile.

"Oh, that's wonderful." Angela's face lit up with sincere joy. "Do you want a beer?" She asked eagerly.

"I would love a beer, Ma." Jane removed her jacket and crashed onto the couch next to her brother. "Brady looks good tonight."

"Eight for ten, one hundred and twenty-three yards." Frankie stated proudly.

Angela brought her daughter an opened beer and sat down on the couch beside her children, "If only Tommy were here."

"_Ma_…" Frankie and Jane both moaned in unison.

"What? Is it so much to ask to have my three kids together for some quality time?"

"Tommy's working, Ma." Frankie chimed in as he grabbed a handful of chips. "He's doing good."

"I know that." Angela defended. "I just wish we spent more time together as a family."

"We're spending time together, right now." Frankie jumped from his seat as Brady threw his second touchdown pass of the night, "Did you see that?!" Frankie exclaimed, "Beautiful! Right into the end zone!"

"Frankie, calm down. You're going to spill beer all over Maura's couch." Angela scolded. She quickly grabbed several napkins, "Here, be careful."

"Hey, Ma, have you seen Maura this evening?" Jane asked casually.

"No." Angela answered truthfully. "Was I supposed to?"

Jane shrugged and laughed lightly to cover her awkwardness, "No, it's just… She mentioned having other plans…"

"Oh, she's on a date." Angela's eyes widened.

"No, Ma, I didn't say that." Jane quickly leaned forward.

Angela smiled, "Well, honey, you don't have to; what else could _other_ plans mean?"

"You think she has a boyfriend too?"

"_Too_?" Frankie asked. "What are you doing, taking a survey?" He teased.

"Jane, sweetie, Maura is a very attractive lady." Angela began, "But so are you. You could easily have two or three dates a week if you…"

"Ma, stop." Jane held up her hand. "I don't want to talk about dating."

"You brought it up." Angela rolled her eyes.

"No, I didn't bring it up, I just asked if you'd seen Maura. You brought up dating."

"Because she's on a date." Angela's voice heightened.

"Wait, so you _know_ she's on a date, or you're just assuming?" Jane interrogated.

"Janie, come on, I'm trying to watch the game, here." Frankie interjected. "Leave Ma alone. She doesn't know anything."

"Thank you, Frankie." Angela replied. "Sweetheart, I know you get a little possessive over Maura sometimes, but she can't drop everything in her personal life every time you want to hang out."

"Ma, really…" Jane began to shake her head.

"Look, all I'm saying is, it's a good thing to hang out with, _go out with_, other people." Angela continued, "I'm sure she'll fill you in on everything later."

Jane sighed heavily, "Yeah, yeah, you're right. It's none of my business if she's on a date."

"No, not really." Angela agreed as she reached for the bowl of chips.

Jane cast her a glare, but said nothing as she sank into the couch cushions and half-heartedly watched the rest of the game.

**III**

When Maura returned to the cozy little east side Apartment, Kadin had built a fire in the fireplace, padded the couch with extra blankets and pillows, and had set the dining room table for two. As romantic of a scene as it was, Maura scolded the young woman for working instead of resting while she was away.

"Your prescription lasts for five days." Maura explained as she pulled out the bottle. "You're to take two daily, with food and water, and I also asked Dr. Anderson to include throat lozenges and an ear drop solution that will help with the clogging."

"Wow, thanks, doc." Kadin smiled as she reached for her prescription bag. "I have everything I need."

Maura returned the smile, happy to have been of service. "Go. Relax." Maura ordered. "I'm going to prepare dinner. I'll call you when it's ready."

Kadin glanced down at the medicine, "I should wait till dinner to take the antibiotic, shouldn't I?"

"Yes." Maura grinned as she nodded her head. "There will be food and water at dinner."

"Okay." Kadin whispered. She resisted the urge to kiss the other woman, due to their no saliva contract instated earlier, but saw no harm in enveloping her in a warm embrace. A few moments later she released Maura, then retired to the living room to wait for her dinner bell.

Dinner was amazing. Maura threw together a homemade version of cream of mushroom soup, which was way better than the canned version Kadin was accustomed to; the ingredients were fresh and danced across Kadin's taste buds, even though swallowing was painful, she didn't mind. For dessert, they each had a bowl of Rocky Road ice cream as they sat across from each other on the couch. Bentley, Kadin's lovable cat, had made himself comfortable next to Maura and purred continuously as she stroked his head.

"He's taken to you quickly." Kadin observed.

"He's adorable." Maura replied as she sat her empty bowl of ice cream onto a coaster. "I have a tortoise at home." Kadin couldn't help but giggle. Of course Maura had a tortoise, a dog or a cat would be too conventional and that just wasn't Maura. Maura temporarily felt a hint of embarrassment, but it quickly faded when Kadin slid her hand across the couch and laced it with hers. It was the little encouragements like that one that gave Maura the confidence to keep going. Kadin never criticized; she never judged. Instead, she made Maura feel like she was glamorous, unique, and special and so many other wonderful things that elated her senses and fluttered her heart.

It's not like Maura planned to become involved with another woman; no, she had never envisioned herself in a position such as this, but what started as an odd attraction quickly grew into a deep adoration. They met at Spa Zen, one of Maura's favorite getaways. As Maura was exiting the steam room, Kadin was refilling the mud baths. She tripped over a misplaced water hose and fell head first into the tub. Maura was the first on scene to help pull the woman out of the mud and assisted in hosing her off. Aside from a bump on the head, Kadin suffered no major injuries and Dr. Isles felt confident in allowing her to immediately return to work. The two became fast friends as they laughed off the awkward meeting and when Maura left the spa that day, she gave the woman her number. It seemed harmless, but each day, Kadin sent Maura a text. At first, it was more '_thank yous_' for the woman's kind nature, but soon her texts turned into inquires about her day, when she'd be returning to the spa, and whether or not she'd be interested in attending an art exhibit at the Ellen Miller Gallery.

It was during the art exhibit that Maura discovered Kadin's interest in women. To her own surprise, she was very comfortable with the information. Quite frankly, Maura had a difficult time imagining Kadin on the arm of any man. She was a gorgeous woman, athletic; yet, feminine and charming. Her light brown hair and green eyes made her appear exotic. She was gentle natured and playful, which eased Maura's spirit, and when she talked to Maura, nothing felt as important as her attention. Many "_non_" dates later, Maura and Kadin shared their first kiss outside of Maura's front door. They were saying goodbye to an entertaining evening spent in the audience of the Broadway music _Wicked_. Kadin had been so patient; she never pushed, never pulled, and never pressured the medical examiner. As Maura fidgeted with her keys, they fell from her hand and landed on her stoop. Reflexively, Kadin scooped up the keys and handed them back to Maura. Maura's hand lingered over the keys and a finger gently brushed the back of Kadin's hand. Maura's heart was beating so loudly, it left a dull ringing in her ears. She took a sharp inhale when Kadin's hand slowly lifted to her cheek. Maura closed her eyes, breathing in the sweet fragrance of Kadin's perfume splashed across her wrist.

"_Thank you for a wonderful evening_." Kadin whispered into the cool night air. _"I hope you enjoyed it as well." _

Maura's eyes flickered open_, "I did." _She managed to reply, even though it felt her voice was trapped in the back of her throat.

She could see the desperation in Kadin's eyes and her internal conflict on whether or not to take further action. At that moment, Maura realized just how close they were standing; close enough to brush lips with only minimal effort. She must have instinctively or subconsciously moved closer to the woman, because she would have sworn it wasn't a conscious decision; Maura simply wasn't that brave. Fear tore its way through Maura's chest, but quickly dissolved when she felt the soft, warm, press of Kadin's lips against her own. It was subtle, quick; and then suddenly, a stronger and more passionate kiss followed. Maura leaned into the woman, allowing Kadin to hold her in her arms for what felt like a severed period of time, but surely wasn't longer than the flash of a few seconds. It was a purity Maura had never known before; the most delicate and sensitive expression of tenderness she had ever felt.

"Earth to Maura." Kadin waved a hand in front of the medical examiner. "Any sign of intelligent life?"

Maura suddenly snapped from her daydream and realized she had gotten completely swept away in her memory. "I'm sorry." Maura immediately apologized. "I was just thinking."

"About?" Kadin inquired harmlessly.

"The night we saw _Wicked._" Maura answered. She glanced down to see Bentley now asleep in her lap. "Bass may get jealous." She joked.

"I may get jealous." Kadin smirked. "What movie did you bring?"

"Oh!" Maura smiled, thankful for the pleasant distraction, "Yes, I almost forgot. Sorry, Bentley." She apologized as she woke the cat and lifted him from her lap so she could reach her purse; he stretched, yawned, and repositioned himself comfortably on the back of the couch. "I couldn't choose between two, so I brought both. You choose." She handed the movies to Kadin.

"_Looper _and _Total Recall." _Kadin read aloud. "I've read great reviews about both." She glanced up at Maura. "I now see your predicament."

"They're both on the Redbox top 20." Maura noted. "And _Looper _has an overall score of 85% on Rotten Tomatoes, which is really quite impressive."

"Well, why choose? We could watch both. If you're up for it."

"Sure." Maura answered without much need to ponder the question. "I'm off work tomorrow."

"Really? No more homicides on Fridays?"

"Actually, I'm required to take a certain amount of days off, which are scheduled for research under one of the grants that I work on, but I've already completed my research for the grant, so…"

"So, movie night?" Kadin held up the DVDs.

"I'll go change into my pajamas." Maura stood from the couch.

"_Pjs_, Maura." Kadin replied.

"I'll go change into my _pjs." _Maura smiled.

A few minutes later she returned to the living room and found Kadin curled up on the couch and the movie ready to play. Though she was extremely comfortable around the woman, she still took precaution when they were in close proximities. She often preferred for Kadin to take the initiative, which suited them both well. Kadin understood Maura's boundaries perhaps better than Maura herself. Kadin lifted the blanket and motioned for Maura to come near. This would be their first movie night. Though they had shared many embraces, several kisses, and other gestures of affection, they had never cuddled up tightly for an extended period of time. Maura was pleasantly surprised to feel how well her body fit with Kadin's. Kadin wrapped an arm around Maura's stomach and held her securely. Maura relished the closeness between them; she'd never lain so intimately, so perfectly entwined, with another person.

"Comfortable?" Kadin asked.

"Very." Maura replied.

"Good." Kadin reached over for the remote and pressed play. Maura rested her head on Kadin's chest and the smell of Maura's shampoo filled Kadin's nose, provoking Kadin to place a gentle kiss on the top of Maura's head.

"I thought we agreed on no kissing." Maura teased.

"We agreed on no saliva swapping." Kadin countered. "But if you'd like me to sanitize your hair…"

Maura burst out into a giggle, "Please, don't."

Kadin laughed as well but then cleared her throat, "Shhh, Maura, I'm trying to watch the movie. I hear its rated 85% on Rotten Tomatoes."


	2. Black Night in Boston

**I**

Monday morning at the precinct came quickly for Maura, but for Jane, it had been a prolonged and frustrating weekend. Jane's pride refused to allow her to call Maura, but after the entire weekend had passed without so much as a text from the medical examiner, Jane became infuriated. As Maura stepped into her office and opened a case file regarding her grant proposal she was startled by Jane's sudden and forceful entry into the morgue.

"Jane, hi. What are-"

"What's going on with you, Maura?" Jane approached Maura's desk, her hands fitted firmly on her hips.

"Excuse me?" Maura stood from her chair.

"You heard me. You've been acting funny for weeks." Jane folded her arms across her chest. "You're like a ghost around here. You weren't even here, last Friday." She exclaimed.

"Friday was my research day, Jane." Maura folded her hands neatly in front of her as she spoke. "You seem very agitated."

Jane laughed half heartedly, "_Agitated?_ Well, that's a start. I didn't hear from you all weekend."

"Was I supposed to contact you?" Maura asked genuinely confused; she couldn't quite pinpoint the detective's aggression.

Jane shook her head, "On Thursday, I invited you down to the 4-Leaf Clover for drinks and to watch the game. You said you said you were busy and you'd call me later."

"I said I'd talk to you soon." Maura corrected, becoming a bit annoyed with Jane's hostility.

"_Soon_." Jane repeated. "Soon implies in the near future. Why are you being so secretive, all of a sudden?"

"Jane, I know that we haven't spent much time together outside of work, lately, but -"

"Are you seeing someone?" Jane interjected; she glanced down at Maura's chest to see if turned red or if she broke out into hives; a clear indicator of whether or not Maura was being truthful.

Maura noticed Jane's motive and immediately buttoned her blouse, "Jane, I'd rather not discuss this with you."

"That's it, isn't it? You've got a new boyfriend." Jane concluded. She scoffed and looked away from her friend in what appeared to be disgust, but then her eyes snapped back into focus, "Why won't you just admit it?"

"Don't interrogate me like I'm one of your suspects." Maura defended. "I've had a busy work load and a research deadline to meet. What I choose to do in my personal time is really none of your business, detective."

"Oh, so, I'm _detective_ now?" Jane glared. "Cut the crap, Maura. You can't just turn your back on everyone, you know."

"Jane, you're overreacting." Maura fought to control her own temper; it was difficult to hear Jane's harsh criticisms, and not retaliate. "I haven't turned my back on you or anyone else."

"Yeah? Well, that's not what it feels like." Jane stiffened her chin. "After everything we've been through…" Jane trailed off. She exhaled deeply. "You know what, just forget it. Our ideas of loyalty clearly aren't the same." Jane turned quickly and stormed out of Maura's office space.

"Jane, please." Maura begged.

Jane slammed the door to the morgue. Slowly, Maura lowered herself into her chair and placed a hand to her head. She had anticipated potential issues with protecting her newfound relationship, but she never imagined Jane would act so viciously.

**II**

As soon as the clock struck four, Maura exited her office and headed straight for her car. Her mind had been clouded all day and it had been impossible to focus on her proposal and presentation. Jane's hostile behavior had sent Maura's emotions skyrocketing in multiple directions. Maura could understand jealousy, even protectiveness, but disloyalty was an exaggeration and a far cry from the truth. "_Turn your back on everyone." _The very words alone were insensitive and absurd. Maura always feared becoming a woman who was married to her job, and today she felt the repercussions of that fear.

True, Jane was entitled to some type of an explanation, but only at Maura's discretion. Maura wasn't going to just relinquish her right to privacy, which was honestly what the argument was boiling down to; Jane demanded answers, Maura demanded the respect of her privacy, and now the battle lines were drawn. Additionally, this wasn't something that could just be blurted out across the table while they drank beer and ate pizza. How was Maura supposed to explain to Jane, Jane's family, hell, the entire police department that she, a heterosexual woman, had been participating in an ongoing lesbian relationship with another woman? Furthermore, _why_ should she have to explain that? What if it wasn't even explainable? She needed more time. She needed Jane to understand, to value her confidentiality and give her space. Maura was all too familiar with being the social odd ball of the group, the misunderstood, awkward, one, but to be placed on a scaffold and ridiculed for having a private life was intolerable.

As Maura pulled into her driveway, she spotted Angela glancing out the guesthouse window. Maura adored Angela Rizzoli, she cared for her as if she was her own mother, but she feared Jane's bitter feelings would influence Angela's. The heartbreaking thought overwhelmed her. Maura stepped out of her car, and the guesthouse door swung open.

"Maura!" Angela greeted as she waved cheerfully. She hurried down the sidewalk, a steaming cup of coffee in hand. "Here, sweetheart. I made this for you."

Maura graciously accepted the piping hot brew, "Thank you, Angela." Maura caught a whiff of the pleasant hazelnut aroma, "May I ask what's the special occasion?"

Angela smiled, "First, try it. Tell me what you think."

Maura took a small sip of the coffee, it was still much too hot, but tasted delicious, "Angela, it's wonderful." Maura praised.

"Really?" Angela wrung her hands. "You really think it's good?"

"Yes, of course." Maura laughed. "It tastes like it came from a gourmet coffee shop."

Angela's eyes brightened, "It does?"

"Do you mind if I finish it inside? It's freezing out here." Maura motioned towards the door.

"Of course, of course." Angela replied as she followed behind her friend. "I'm glad you like it, Maura. A-and, I knew you'd be honest, that's why I wanted you to be the first one to try it."

Maura led them into the kitchen where she removed her coat, "I'm taste testing?" Maura inquired.

"Yes." Angela leaned against the bar. "Promise you won't tell a soul."

Maura's eyes battered back and forth then narrowed, "Okay, I promise."

"I'm going to open my own coffee shop." Angela blurted.

"Angela, that's fantastic news." Maura smiled a heartwarming smile that she had perfected over the years.

"You really think so? You don't think I'm just kidding myself?" Angela's tone became more serious.

"I really think so." Maura nodded. "You've worked at the coffee shop at the department for over a year now; you're what keeps the customers coming back."

Angela exhaled deeply, she hadn't realized she was even holding her breath, "Oh, Maura, I have to tell you, it's been the most liberating experience and now, I think I know the perfect way to capitalize it. I've been practicing at home and during slow hours at work and suddenly, I'm on the computer looking up rental spaces and bank loans and espresso machines…" Angela shook her head, "Is it too much for a woman my age?"

Maura chuckled, "Not at all. Why work for BPD's café if you can work for yourself? And you're still a young woman, Angela; recent studies have shown that the average lifespan of a female homo sapien has increased by 35% over the last fifty years. Mathematically speaking, sixty is the new forty. "

"Exactly!" Angela clapped her hands. "Oh, Maura, I knew you'd understand." Angela paced the kitchen excitedly, "I'm just thrilled. If I open my own business, I can potentially earn enough to get my own place again." She shrugged, "I know it's not fair of me to ask you to keep my secret, especially from Jane, but if she and Frankie found out about this too soon, they'd try to talk me out of it and…"

Maura held up her hand to interject, "Your secret's safe with me. And you know you're welcome to stay in the guesthouse for as long as you need. Always, if you want."

Angela leapt across the kitchen and embraced Maura in a hug, "Next time you need a favor, you come find me. Anything you need, doll. _Anything._ You're like another daughter to me." The kind words pulled at Maura's heart and her mind immediately raced back to Jane and their argument earlier that morning. The two women parted. "Well, I've got at least three new coffee flavors to try out tonight. Want me to bring you more samples?"

"Oh, I'll be leaving soon, and I won't be home till late, but I'll be happy to take a sample to work with me tomorrow." Maura smiled.

A twinkle glistened in Angela's eye, "Ahh, a hot date?" She asked teasingly as she shimmied her shoulders.

"Yes." Maura replied. "A hot date with the Physician's Board of Boston. I'm presenting my research proposal for post-mortem tissue analysis in medical school laboratories."

"Aw, sweetie, well, I'm sure you'll knock 'em dead." Angela beamed.

Both women burst out into laughter. Maura immediately noticed the authentic change in her disposition as the dismal mood of the day drifted away. Maura's phone buzzed and she instinctually reached for it. "Dr. Isles. Good evening, Dr. Pyke, how are you? Good. I'm well, thank you. I was just about to review my presentation notes for tonight. Yes, I do have the address, give me just a moment."

Angela threw up her hand and waved goodbye as she slipped out of the kitchen and dashed off back to the guesthouse to experiment with more coffee concoctions.

**III**

Finally, Maura could call an end to the longest Monday of her life. The presentation had gone over flawlessly, and the question and answer session afterwards proved beneficial in filling in any potential gaps. The head of the Physician's Board gave his stamp of approval and thanked Maura for another year of hard work and dedication. Pictures were taken, toasts were given, and Maura was approved for further research in her field for the following year.

It was well passed ten by the time Maura had said goodbye to her medical colleagues and left the convention. Exhausted, she sleepily made her way towards her car. As she fumbled through her purse, looking for her keys, she failed to notice the black shadow creeping up closer behind her. Suddenly, Maura felt a sharp pain shoot through her neck and she collapsed onto the sidewalk. Her purse was violently ripped from her hands and by the time she was able to piece together what had happened, a swarm of people had gathered around her in utter shock and panic.

Maura tried to rise to her feet, the pain in her neck throbbing with intensity.

"Dr. Isles, stay down." Dr. Hallowell responded as she rushed to the woman's side and eased her back to the sidewalk. "You've been struck with a blunt object."

It was then that Maura noticed the ringing in her ears. She followed instruction and remained seated on the ground. Soon, the ringing vanished and was replaced with the sirens of an ambulance. Wait, had someone called the ambulance for her?

"Maura, did you get a look at your attacker?" Dr. Hallowell asked optimistically. Maura shook her head no. She glanced around at the half dozen people standing over her. Had none of them seen him either? "Light blunt force trauma. Contusions. Abrasions." Dr. Hallowell listed off the findings of her quick examination. "There doesn't appear to be serious injury."

"I don't need an ambulance." Maura confirmed.

"No, but you're going to have a headache hand delivered by the devil himself come tomorrow morning." Dr. Hallowell slowly helped the woman up to her feet.

Maura rubbed the back of her neck, "My keys…" She mumbled. "My keys were in my purse."

"No problem." Jaxon, Dr. Hallowell's husband, announced as he pulled out his cell phone. "My buddy Anthony's a locksmith. He can make a new ignition key right here on the spot."

"I've already contacted the police department." Dr. Pyke chimed in, "I can stay and give a testimony, if needed."

"I think you saw about as much as everyone else here, Pyke. You can head on home. I have a feeling you'll be filling in for Dr. Isles at BPD, tomorrow." Dr. Hallowell affirmed.

"Yes, of course. You have my deepest of condolences, Dr. Isles." Pyke carefully eyed the streets before he made his way across the intersection to his parked car.

As the ambulance arrived on the scene, they quickly addressed Dr. Isles and began looking over her injury. There was no need to take her to the emergency room for further treatment; nevertheless, it was a hell of a wallop. The friendly EMT offered Dr. Isles a blanket and a bottle of water.

"You're going to want to see your primary care physician as soon as possible." She instructed. "You'll need something to help with the pain and swelling."

"Covered." Dr. Hallowell assured as she stepped up next to the EMT. "Thank you for your assistance.

The familiar blue lights of the Boston PD lit up the corner of Washington and Irving. Officer Garrett approached Maura while she sat in the back of the ambulance.

"Did you get a look a the guy, Dr. Isles?" Garrett asked. "Any indentifying traits?"

"I didn't see anything." Maura replied softly, her body shivered as she wrapped the EMT blanket tighter around her shoulders.

"A few of us caught a glimpse of a man dressed in a dark coat and hat." Dr. Hallowell informed the officer. "He was roughly my husband's size and build."

"Well, that's not much, but it's something. Preston, check the area for someone who looks a lot like Mr. Hallowell, here." Garrett glanced back to Dr. Isles, "I'll take your statement when you're ready, Dr. Isles. Just start from the beginning."

Maura sighed, forcing herself to remain calm as she spoke, "I was at the medical convention at William Franklin Hotel. I walked out of the lobby at about half passed ten. My car was parked on a side street behind the hotel. I was digging in my purse, trying to find my keys, and then I felt a wave of pain radiate up my neck and into my head. I fell to the ground and someone grabbed my purse from my grasp. I never saw him. Next thing I recall, Dr. Hallowell was by my side."

"Did you have many valuables in the purse, ma'am?" Garrett asked.

Maura shook her head, "No, not really. My keys, a credit card, my ID, my badge." She sighed, "But the purse itself is worth at least seven hundred."

"That's probably what made you a target." Officer Garrett replied. "I'll never understand why women buy purses that cost more than the money they carry in them." He shook his head.

"If it helps, officer, the man was heading southbound on Oliver St." Dr. Hallowell added. "But that's just a side street that opens up to East Park, and from there…"

"He could go anywhere." Officer Garrett finished. "Dr. Isles, may I have a description of the purse. Hopefully, he's a clumsy thief and tries to sell it to a pawnshop. We could also let a few confidential informants know to keep an eye out on the streets."

"It's a vintage, black, Chanel Flap Bag." Maura replied. "I don't know the model number off hand."

"A black bag." Garrett repeated. "That's not going to narrow it down much."

"I'm not really concerned about retrieving the purse, officer, I'd just like to go home." Maura rubbed the back of her neck again.

"Speaking of home," Garrett began, "Did you have house keys in your purse as well?"

"Yes, but I have a spare hidden at home in case of emergencies." Suddenly, a look of terror flashed across Maura's face, "Oh, no, he has the keys to my house, my car, and he knows my address."

"It's all right, Dr. Isles. We're sending patrol units to your neighborhood right now and we'll park a car in front of your house the next few nights. Tomorrow, you can have all your locks changed, if you feel that's best. Chances are he won't even come near your home, but we always like to take extra precaution. That scumbag was most likely only after the purse and credit cards."

"I'll need to call my bank's hotline and file a report." Maura placed a hand to her forehead. "Are we done, Garrett?"

"Yes, ma'am." Garrett nodded. "I'm sorry for your bad evening, doctor."

"Thank you."

Maura reached into her jacket and pulled out her phone. There was just enough battery life left to call her bank's 800 number and report her credit card stolen. As she was hanging up with the bank, Anthony's Tow & Locksmith truck pulled up next to her car. Maura breathed a sigh of relief. Within minutes, Maura's car was unlocked, and Anthony went to his truck to make a copy of the ignition key, but Hallowell was quick to question Maura's ability to drive.

"Dr. Isles, I'd feel better if you let my husband drive you home and I follow behind." Hallowell tenderly placed a hand on Maura's shoulder and then handed her a slip of paper with a prescription written on it.

"Thank you, Dr. Hallowell, but I don't want to be a burden. You've already done so much."

"Please, call me Cheyenne, and you're not a burden. You're a friend." Cheyenne smiled. "And a very vital part of the medical community. We take care of our own around here."

"You're all ready to go, doc." Anthony announced as he handed her a new key to the car. "I'll come by your home address first thing tomorrow morning, if you'd like. I can switch out all your locks in a couple hours. Half price." He winked.

Maura nodded, "Thank you. That would be fine."

"Hey, no problem. My business is word of mouth, so, you know, just tell your friends. Have a better night." Anthony smiled and then turned to shake Jaxon's hand before climbing into his tow truck and driving away.

"Come on, Let's get you home, Dr. Isles." Jaxon placed his hand on Maura's back as he guided her to the passenger side of her car.

**IV**

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?" Jaxon asked.

"Just a hot bath and a warm bed." Maura replied.

Jaxon nodded, "All right, well, here. Cheyenne wanted me to give you our numbers. That's her office, her cell, and my cell. Turns out you do need anything, don't hesitate to call either one of us." Jaxon handed Maura a slip of paper.

"I can't thank you enough, Jaxon." Maura took the paper and placed it with the prescription Cheyenne had written earlier. "Tell Cheyenne thank you again for me."

"Get some rest." Jaxon smiled. "Fell better. I'm sure Cheyenne will be calling to check in on you tomorrow. Take care, doctor."

Maura closed the door behind Jaxon. She let out a long exhale and slowly slipped off her jacket. Exhausted, but aching for a hot bath, she made her way to her bathroom and turned on the water to fill her tub. She took a glance at herself in the mirror and was shocked by her appearance. She looked worn down and ragged, no wonder everyone pitied her. She grabbed a washcloth from her linen closet and wet it with warm water to wash her face. As she pressed the warm cloth against her cheeks she allowed a few tears to escape her eyes and trickle down her face. She had managed to hold back from crying all evening; she absolutely despised crying in front of others, but here in the privacy of her bathroom, tears could flow freely. She turned off the water in her tub, and was about to undress, when she heard the distinct noises of a scuffle outside her house.

"On the ground, now!" A police officer shouted. "Put your hands behind your head. Behind your head!"

Maura bolted out of the bathroom and headed to her living room window. She peaked through the curtain to see an officer on top of another body that was laying face down in the grass of her front yard. Maura immediately opened the door.

"Dr. Isles, stay back!" The young officer ordered. "Everything's under control here." He whipped out his handcuffs and leaned down over the body, pressing his knee into the suspect's back.

"Maura, what the hell's going on?"

"Kadin?" Maura's voice broke as she dashed from the doorway to her front yard.

"You know this woman?" The officer asked.

"Yes, she's a friend of mine. Let her go." Maura snapped.

The officer reluctantly placed his handcuffs back on his belt and removed his knee from Kadin's back. "I saw her approaching your door from my car." The officer remarked. "She looked rather suspicious showing up here at this hour, especially after the night you've had. She didn't want to comply with my questions. Walked right on by, like she didn't even hear me."

Kadin stood to her feet and brushed the dirt off her clothes, "Sorry, officer, it seems there's a language barrier. I don't speak _idiot_."

"I'm so sorry." Maura apologized as she stepped between Kadin and the police officer. "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you that." Kadin replied sympathetically. She glanced over Maura's shoulder at the cop, who was still eyeing her suspiciously, "Look, pal, I'm not the bad guy here, okay. Do you mind?" The officer mumbled a few inaudible words, and then slowly turned to walk back to his car.

Maura took Kadin by the arm and led her into the house. Once inside, the two embraced tightly. A rush of relief and peacefulness flowed through Maura's body as she took comfort in Kadin's arms around her.

"I tried to call." Kadin replied as she held the medical examiner close. "It went straight to voicemail. I was worried about you."

"My phone died over an hour ago." Maura explained.

"I heard about what happened." Kadin held Maura back at arm's length. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you? How's your head?" Kadin's eyes searched Maura thoroughly.

"I'm fine." Maura cleared her throat, when she felt a wave of tears form behind her eyes. "It was a classic hit and run." She laughed, hoping it would help regain control of her emotions.

Kadin pulled Maura close to her once more. "I'm so sorry." She whispered as she gently rubbed Maura's back. "Thank God, you're okay." Kadin led them both to the couch and helped Maura sit down. "Do you need anything?" she asked. "Something to eat? Drink?"

"No, no, I'm fine." Maura shook her head. She sniffled lightly, and a tear formed in the corner of her eye; she wiped it away quickly, before it had the chance to fall. "Did Cheyenne call you?" she asked.

"Actually, Jaxon called." Kadin explained. "We had plans to meet up at my apartment tonight after the convention, but he called to cancel. When he mentioned your name and what happened, it felt like my heart dropped to my stomach. When I couldn't reach you over the phone, I got in my car, and I drove over here. I know it's late, and maybe I shouldn't have just shown up unannounced, but I had to come see you. I just wanted to make sure, you know, that you're really okay. That's when Officer Barney Fife, out there, face planted me into the yard." Kadin scoffed. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad he's looking out for you, but-" Kadin's speech was cut short as Maura's lips suddenly collided into her own.

When Maura pulled away from their tender kiss, Kadin was startled to see her tear stained cheeks. She cautiously reached her hand up to Maura's face and wiped them dry. She cupped Maura's cheek in her palm, and Maura leaned into the soft touch.

"Thank you for coming." Maura's voice cracked.

"Of course." Kadin replied sweetly. She leaned back into the couch and pulled Maura with her.

Maura laid her head on Kadin's chest. Kadin reached for a throw blanket resting on the couch and used it to cover Maura's body. The two sat in silence for a while, no words needing exchanged. Finally able to relax, Maura fell asleep in Kadin's arms, listening to the steady rhythm of her heartbeat.


	3. Apathetic Apologies

**I**

The next morning, Maura jolted awake to the sound of knocking on her back door. The sudden rush of pain to her head caused her to wince; suddenly, the memories of the night before came flooding back. Maura glanced around living room and realized she was alone; Kadin must have left in the middle of the night. Maura slowly made her way to the back door and opened it.

"Maura, sweetie, is everything all right?" Angela cast the woman a concerned stare. It wasn't like Maura to not be awake and on time for work. "You look like you've slept in your clothes."

"I did." Maura replied, her eyes squinting from the early morning sunlight. She opened the door further and allowed Angela inside the kitchen.

"What on earth happened?" Angela's voice heightened with excitement.

"I was mugged last night." Maura answered candidly. Seeing the look of horror on Angela's face, she quickly elaborated," I'm fine. He took my purse and ran. I was so exhausted by the time I got home, I fell asleep on the couch."

Angela handed the woman the cup of coffee, "Here, hun, take this. It's caramel."

"Thank you." Maura replied politely.

"I can't believe you were mugged." Angela took a seat at the kitchen table next to Maura. Her eyes wandered Maura's body carefully, and then she spotted the bruising around Maura's neck. "Oh, my- did he do that?!" Angela exclaimed, pointing to Maura's injury.

"I know it must look ghastly," Mara admitted. "but it's not that serious."

"Not that serious? He conked you over your head and took your purse. Sounds pretty serious to me. Boy, when Jane and Frankie hear about this. That guy's gonna get it." Angela ranted. "Who does he think he is going after the chief medical examiner at the Boston Police Department?"

Maura smiled faintly, she appreciated Angela's protective nature, but quite frankly, she wished she'd stop speaking so loudly; her head felt as if it were literally splitting in two. All of a sudden, there was another knock, this time at the front door. Maura's eyes shot up from the kitchen table.

"I'll get it, sweetie. You rest." Angela jumped up from the table and rushed to the front door.

"Morning Ma'am, is Dr. Isles available?" A tall, dark haired, man dressed in overalls asked.

"She's here, but she isn't feeling so well at the moment." Angela explained. "May, I help you?"

"Name's Anthony. I'm here to change her locks." The man replied. Maura appeared in the doorway behind Angela. "Oh, wow, hey, doc, you don't look so good."

"Good morning, Anthony." Maura replied.

"Do you want me to come back later?" The scruffy Italian offered.

"No, no, it's fine. I'd rather just get it over with." Maura welcomed the man inside. "I'll need the locks for the guesthouse out back changed as well."

"You're changing all your locks?" Angela squeaked. "Oh, my God, the mugger has the keys to the house." She placed her hand to her chest and immediately took a seat on the couch; her mind instantly ran through a laundry list of deadly scenarios.

"It's all right, Angela." Maura assured. "We'll be safe. This will make the keys useless to him."

"If it's all right with you, Dr. Isles, I'll start with the guesthouse." Anthony suggested. "Oh, by the way, complimentary deadbolts." He held up a lock fixture in his hand. "I'll install one on each door." He turned and headed out towards the guesthouse, toolbox in hand.

"What a nice man." Angela remarked. She had barely finished her sentence when yet another knock rattled the front door. "My goodness, it's like Grand Central Station here this morning."

Maura sighed, unsure of whom to expect next. She opened the door cautiously to reveal Kadin waiting on the other side. The two women's eyes locked, and Kadin immediately sensed that Maura felt uneasy.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kadin asked; her brow furrowed. She stepped into the doorway towards Maura; Maura stepped back to reveal Angela, who was still sitting on the couch. Kadin's eyes landed on the older woman, "Good morning." Kadin greeted, she flashed a friendly smile.

"Good morning." Angela repeated pleasantly. She eyed the woman curiously.

Kadin's focus quickly shifted back to Maura, "I have your prescription for you, Dr. Isles." She handed Maura a white pharmacy bag. "And Dr. Anderson sends his best regards."

"Thank you." Maura replied, realizing Kadin had taken prescription from the coffee table and filled it.

"You're welcome. Take care." Kadin's voice softened, conveying her concern for Maura without having to directly express it. Kadin glanced back to Angela, "Have a good day, ma'am." She replied as she turned to leave. Maura closed the door behind her.

"I didn't know Anderson's Pharmacy delivered prescriptions." A puzzled look crossed Angela's face.

"I think this was a special exception." Maura smiled.

"Well, I hate to leave you, doll, but I gotta head into work." Angela stood from the couch. "Will you be okay here by yourself? If you need anything at all, you can always call Tommy. He thinks the world of you; he'd drop whatever he's doing and come rushing right over."

"I'll be okay." Maura ensured.

Angela put her hand on Maura's arm. "Take it easy today, okay? I'll stop by and check on you after work." She gave Maura a sympathetic look, then exited out the front door.

Maura opened the paper pharmacy bag and pulled out her prescription bottle and a yellow rose with a card attached that read, '_Feel better soon.' _ Maura held the rose up to her nose and breathed in its fragrance. She smiled, feeling her cheeks redden as she blushed. Eager to relieve her headache, and grateful for the filled prescription, Maura headed into the kitchen for a glass of water. She placed the yellow rose on the kitchen counter next to her computer. She poured herself a glass of water and swallowed two of the pain relievers. Maura glanced down at her wrinkled dress, how embarrassing. It was never like Maura to look unkempt. She stared out her kitchen window towards the guesthouse and saw Anthony working diligently on the front door. Taking the opportunity for a few minutes of privacy, Maura hurried off to her bedroom for a change of clothes and to tidy her appearance.

**II**

Jane impatiently stood in front of the elevators, coffee in hand, and eyes fixated on the elevator level above the door. "What the hell is going on on the fourth floor?" she mumbled. She glanced down at her watch and sighed.

"Good morning, detective." Dr. Pyke greeted as he stepped up next to the woman.

Jane turned quickly, not expecting to hear Pyke's voice, "Dr. Pyke…" Jane stated perplexingly, "Good morning. I wasn't aware you were coming in today."

"Well, with Dr. Isles' poor state, whom else did you think would be subbing in to pick up the extra slack around here?"

"I-I'm sorry, I-"

The downstairs elevator dinged and its door slid open. Pyke quickly stepped inside. Wedged in a moment of confusion, Jane nearly jumped into the elevator with Pyke, but when her elevator opened as well, she made the logical choice. Once upstairs, Jane approached Frost's desk immediately.

"Hey, Frost, any idea why Pyke's here today?" Jane asked, trying her best to sound nonchalant.

"He's filling in till Dr. Isles feels better." Frost simply stated. "Who else were you expecting?"

"I wasn't expecting anyone." Jane replied. Her eyes narrowed, "What's wrong with Maura?"

"You mean you don't know?" Frost asked skeptically.

"No, Frost, I just really enjoy asking unnecessary follow up questions for pointless reasons." Jane folded her arms across her chest.

"Maura was mugged last night." Frost leaned back in his desk chair. "How do you _not_ know this?"

"Mugged?" Jane repeated with alarm. "Is she okay? What happened?" Jane felt her stomach tie into knot.

"All I know is, she was leaving the medical convention and heading to her car; an unidentified attacker struck her across the back of the head with a blunt object, then took off with her vintage Chanel."

"Oh, my God." Jane's eyes batted back and forth as she imagined the scene, "Wait, how do you know she was carrying a vintage Chanel?"

"I read the police report." Frost smirked. "She didn't tell you all of this? You two still on the rocks over Thursday night football?"

Jane sighed, "We had an argument yesterday." She hesitated to continue, ashamed for what she was about to admit. "I cornered her over whether or not she had a boyfriend and I said some things that I shouldn't have… some things I'm not too proud of at the moment." Jane rubbed the palm of her hand, tracing her scars mindlessly. "I can't believe she was mugged. That must have been terrifying for her. I wish she had called me, but I understand why she didn't." Jane hung her head. "I feel about an inch tall."

Frost stood up and placed a sympathetic hand on Jane's shoulder, "Don't be so hard on yourself, Rizzoli. We all make mistakes. The point is that we care enough to learn from them. Dr. Isles is the most logical person I know. Apologize to her; she'll understand."

"Wow, Frost, I had no idea you were such a motivational speaker." Jane smirked. "That was good." She admitted. "I'll stop by and talk to Maura tonight. Thanks."

Frost shook his head and laughed, "Don't thank me, thank sensitivity training."

Jane scoffed, "Korsak went after you too?"

"Yeah, last week." Frost rolled his eyes, "Because that's exactly what Boston needs, more sensitive detectives running around."

Jane's phone vibrated and she immediately reached to answer, "Rizzoli." After a brief pause, "We're on our way." She ended the call and glanced up at Frost. "That's our cue. Let's go. You drive, I'm low on gas."

**III**

"I'd feel better if you let me pay full price." Maura insisted as she handed Anthony a check.

"Hey, any friend of Jaxon's is a friend of mine. You're a nice lady who had a bad night, what kind of a man would I be if I took advantage of that?" Anthony slipped the check into his shirt pocket. "So, listen, before I go, I was wondering…" He paused, giving himself a moment to muster more courage. "The lady who answered your door this morning, is she… you know… single?"

"Angela?" Maura asked quizzically. Anthony couldn't have been a day over forty; she had actually anticipated he was going to ask her on a date, and had quickly prepared a polite rejection, but she hadn't anticipated his interest in the older woman. "Umm…" Maura blinked several times, "I-I'm not sure what Angela's stance is on dating at the moment."

"Recently divorced." Anthony deducted. He let out an exasperated sigh. "Figures. A beautiful woman like that just tossed to the side after giving away some of the best years of her life to a man who no longer appreciates her. That's what wrong with the world today; people always want to upgrade. Hey, newer isn't always better. Me, personally, I like stability." Maura's mouth gaped open. Who would have pegged the shabby Italian locksmith to have such an insightful and well-rounded view on relationships? "Do you think it would be too forward of me if I left my phone number for her? I could tape it to the door of the guesthouse, if you don't think that would frighten her. I don't want to look a stalker, or anything."

Maura chuckled in response, "Actually, Anthony, I'd be happy to give her your number and throw in a kind word about your respectable character as well."

"Really? You'd do that" Anthony's face visibly brightened. "Thanks, Dr. Isles. That means a lot coming from someone like you." He scribbled his private number on the back of one of his business cards and handed it to Maura.

"It's the least I can do after all you've done for me." Maura placed the business card next to her computer. "I'll be sure to give it to Angela the next time I see her."

"So, she isn't your ma?" Anthony asked, though his question sounded more like a conclusion.

"No." Maura replied as she gently shook her head. "Just a very dear friend."

Anthony nodded in approval, "Good, that makes all this a little less awkward." He grabbed his toolbox off the counter, "Well, I should get going Take care of yourself, doc. If you have anymore lock problems, you know who to call." Anthony opened the kitchen door and saw himself out.

Maura felt at ease now that all the locks had been changed. She'd sleep better at night knowing a stranger didn't have the key to her front door. She glanced at the yellow rose laying on the counter and it prompted her to reach for her phone and call Kadin's number.

"Hey, gorgeous." Kadin greeted warmly as she answered the phone. "I was just thinking about you. How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks to Dr. Anderson's delivery service." Maura replied. "Did you know yellow roses are my favorite?" Maura asked. She picked up the rose and held it in her hand as she spoke. "Every rose's color has a different meaning. Red is passion, white is innocence, black is death, and yellow is happiness. I always told myself that passion fades, innocence is stolen, and death is inevitable; but happiness has the ability to outlast it all."

Kadin was silent for a beat, but replied softly, "That's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

"I'm really sorry about this morning. I never meant for it to look like I was shooing you away."

"Maura, no, I never thought that." Kadin quickly clarified. "You're the kindest person I know. You wouldn't shoo away a fly."

Maura blushed, "I appreciate everything you've done. I really do. Thank you."

"I wanted to return the favor." Kadin answered. "I would have brought you ice cream as well, but it didn't seem as appropriate in your case." She laughed lightly. "I'm just glad you're feeling better and you're safe; that's what matters most."

"I want to see you." Maura's tone hedged on the brim of seductive. Even she was surprised at the sound of longing in her own voice.

"Then, I'll come over. Davie can run the spa for the rest of the day."

Maura quickly raised her hand to her forehead in alarm, "Oh, my goodness, you're at work." Maura felt a flood of embarrassment wash over her body. "Of course, you're at work; why wouldn't you be at work? Normal people work on weekday mornings. I'm so sorry; I don't know what I was thinking. I don't expect you to leave the spa, I just forgot for a moment that it's ten thirty on a Tuesday."

"Hmm… memory loss." Kadin replied gravely. "It's probably a side effect of the head injury you suffered. Sounds rather serious: I'm on my way."

"Kadin, no, really. You missed work last week, I can't ask you to leave again today." Maura desperately tried to reinstate reasoning back into the conversation. "Stay the spa."

"Are you hungry?" Kadin asked. "I could pick something up on my way over, or if you'd rather-"

"Kadin."

"Maura."

"_Kadin_." Maura's tone hardened as she mimicked an attempt to prove she was sincere. Her stubbornness was her sharpest weapon and it rarely failed, but today, Maura had met her match.

Kadin whispered huskily into the phone, "Maura, I could listen to you say my name over and over all night long," She paused, allowing a moment for effect. "but this is a very serious matter and I'm going to need an answer, right now…. delivery or carry out?"

Maura bit her bottom lip. Kadin's comment had much more of an effect on the medical examiner than intended. Maura felt a fiery frenzy spread throughout her body at the thought of she and Kadin in bed together. Suddenly finding it very warm in her kitchen, Maura accepted that resistance was futile.

"You fight dirty." Maura teased as he eyes squinted and a mischievous grin appeared on her face. "There's a Thai restaurant on the corner of 12th and Charleston, right before you get to my house. They don't deliver, but if I call the order in now, it should be ready by the time you get there."

Kadin smiled victoriously, "Good choice. See, this is called communication, it works out great in most circumstances; it's how people express to each other what they really want."

"I'll tell you what want." Maura cheekily replied. "I want to see you standing in my kitchen with my ginger salad and spring rolls in the next thirty minutes.."

"That was perfect." Kadin praised. "You're a fast learner. Now, take what I've taught you and call the Thai restaurant."

**VI**

After enjoying one of Maura's favorite lunches, the women retired to the living room for a lazy afternoon. Kadin built a large fire then took a seat next to Maura on the sofa. The mood had remained light and flirtatious since their playful phone banter, but when Maura mindlessly propped her arm up on the sofa and rested her head against her closed fist, she unintentionally exposed the bruised and swollen area around her neck and ear. Kadin's lighthearted expression saddened when she saw the blue and purple discoloration of Maura's skin. She tried not to stare, in fear of making Maura self-conscious, but Maura sensed the sudden change in Kadin's mood and quickly realized what she had seen; she immediately dropped her arm and fixed her hair to cover her neck. She had forgotten about the injury, honestly. Kadin had proved a delightful distraction from the discomfort and aching.

"It isn't as bad as it looks." Maura stated softly. She reached over and placed her hand on Kadin's leg, "Contusions are formed when blood leaks from blood vessels and gets trapped underneath the skin. The body then has to reabsorb the blood, so it breaks it down into different components in order to integrate it back into the blood stream, which, consequently, causes the skin color around the contusion to change. Blues and violets always indicate that a contusion is new, usually less than forty-eight hours old depending upon severity. Greens and yellows imply blood absorption is nearly complete and the contusion is almost healed. Think of the skin as a color chart; it's just letting you know the body's progress."

"I never knew a bruise could be so interesting." Kadin stated. "I love the way you speak, Maura. It's lyrical. Rhythmic. Fascinating."

Maura's cheeks flushed at the compliments, but she remained modest. "The human body is fascinating." Maura continued. "The fact that we have the ability to heal ourselves over time is nothing short of miraculous. However, we're certainly not immortal. Unfortunately, once a person ends up on my examination table, I can't simply ask him or her what happened, but the body is a vessel that holds the story of that person's life. Every muscle, every organ, every bone, is another chapter in their book. It's my job to finish the story." Maura paused, realizing her guard was down and she was showcasing many of the awkward mannerisms that had driven away so many of her previous mates, "I'm sorry, I'm rambling."

"Don't apologize. Keep going." Kadin reached over and softly ran her fingers through Mura's hair. The gentle contact sent a shiver down Maura's spine. "What about my body? Can you read my story?"

"Parts of it." Maura smiled nervously. She took Kadin's hand in her own. "You're double jointed." She noted. "At least in your fingers, anyway. You're left handed, as well, which means you have right side brain dominance. So, you're athletic ability is above average." Maura raised her hand and gently brushed a finger across Kadin's cheek, "Also, there's light tissue damage around your lip that would be consistent with scaring from a surgical procedure. It's been there a while, which implies the injury happened when you were you a small child."

"Wow, you're pretty good. So, where do you hide the crystal ball during all of this?" Kadin teased as she flipped over one of the sofa pillows and looked behind it. She then tossed the pillow at Maura.

Maura laughed as she caught the pillow, "No magic." She shrugged. "It's strictly science. What was the injury? If you don't mind me asking."

Kadin shrugged, "One summer, Jaxon and I were at our grandfather's farm in West Virginia. I was six and Jaxon was ten. We were playing in the barn and one of the dogs chased a cat up into the hayloft. Grandpa had taken down the ladder so that we couldn't climb up there, but Jaxon theorized that if he stood on the sacks of grain, and then I stood on his shoulders, I could reach the hay loft and scare down the cat." Kadin took a deep breath before continuing, "Well, justifiably, that was one pissed off cat. As soon as I popped my head up above the rafter, it let out this blood curdling squall and swatted right for my face."

"_Squall_?" Maura asked, fully engaged in the story. "What's a squall?"

"You know, a squall." Kadin repeated casually. "Like a loud scream. Maybe that's just an old hillbilly term that my grandpa tossed around, but I don't know a better word to describe the noise that cat made. It scared Jaxon so badly he lost his balance and let go of me. I fell face first into the rafter beam and hooked my lip over an old rusty nail that was sticking out of one of the boards, and then I landed on the ground. The nail ripped a hole in my cheek and the fall broke my arm. Jaxon thought I was dead. He took off screaming towards the farmhouse and my mom came running out a few seconds later. The doctors had to do reconstructive surgery on my lip and cheek and I spent the rest of the summer with my arm in a cast."

"See, your story is much more entertaining than mine." Maura marveled. "I never would have gotten all of that from an autopsy. So, you have relatives on a farm in West Virginia? I thought you were from Boston."

"My mom was born and raised in West Virginia. Jaxon was born there too. I was born here in Boston, but I loved visiting West Virginia during summer vacactions. Life is slower there and you get to see mountains all around you instead of buildings. It's beautiful."

"Are you and Jaxon half siblings?" Maura inquired. "You have different surnames, and I don't like to assume, but-"

"It's okay, you assumed correctly." Kadin replied. "Jaxon and I have different fathers. His dad and our mom were high school sweethearts who married right after graduation." Kadin paused. "Jaxon's father died in a coal mining collapse when Jaxon was only six months old."

Maura's face turned pale with grief, "Oh, I'm so sorry. That's heartbreaking. I shouldn't have asked." Maura scolded herself for prying into Kadin's personal lif; it was hard to resist, she found everything about the woman captivating.

"It's all right, Maura." Kadin assured as she reached over and laced Maura's fingers in her own. "It happened a long time ago. Everyone's made peace with it."

"You know, your brother never left my side last night." Maura's thumb gently stroked Kadin's hand. "He and Cheyenne both were saints."

Kadin smiled, "Yeah, those two deserve each other. They met their first year of college and became inseparable. Even when Cheyenne got into medical school, and spent 23 hours a day studying, Jaxon never faltered. He knew how important it was to her."

"Unconditional love and support." Maura remarked. "It's good to see couples like them in a society where divorce is more common than not; its typical for an individual to have two or more marriages throughout their lifetime. It gives credence to the idea that true love still exists."

"People get married for the wrong reasons, for money, for status, for tax breaks. Sometimes love doesn't even have a thing to do with it." Kadin replied; her voice took on a somber tone as she looked away from Maura. "It's ironic, you know? You see all these people treat marriage so recklessly, like it's just some expendable resource there for the taking. If the first one breaks down, then just abandoned it and go get a new one, just have an affair, just file a divorce._" _Kadin scoffed. "And then these same people stand in the streets and protest that _we_ destroy the sanctity of marriage."

Maura frowned realizing Kadin was speaking specifically about the homosexual community. Maura had naturally spent her life imagining marriage in a heterosexual context, but suddenly she envisioned it from Kadin's perspective and unexpectedly found herself feeling rather guilty. She wanted to say something supportive, but so little came to mind. She didn't know much about the gay rights movement, everything she had studied in detail about homosexuality had been exclusively scientific.

"Human beings aren't the only gay creatures on the planet." Maura stated abruptly. Kadin turned her head and stared questionably at the doctor's odd remark. "Did you know that many animal species participate in homosexual partnerships? Roy and Silo, two male penguins at the New York City Central Park Zoo, were famous for engaging in affectionate behavior with each other and attempting to hatch a rock. The zookeepers were inspired by the two's relationship, so that they gave them an egg that another couple was having trouble hatching. They not only hatched the egg successfully, but shared parental responsibilities of the chick after it was born."

A smirk appeared on Kadin's lips, "I did know that. Did you know they made Roy and Silo's story into a children's book?"

"I did." Maura replied proudly. "Unfortunately, I think they may be broken up now, though."

"Yeah, I hear Silo's gone back to the ladies." Kadin laughed. "I'm pretty sure they left that part out of the book."

"Probably for the best."

"Probably."

A few moments of silence passed between them. Maura took a deep breath, "Kadin, I'm not..." Maura's wavered between which words best described her feelings."I'm not..."

"I know." Kadin cut in kindly. She smiled warmly and squeezed Maura's hand. "I know you're not a lesbian, Maura."

Maura lowered her eyes immediately, unable to maintain eye contact with the other woman. "I'm not certain what to call myself." She admitted.

"Call yourself what I call you." Kadin suggested as she leaned in closer to Maura and tilted her chin upwards. "Beautiful." She placed a subtle kiss on Maura's lips. She pulled the woman closer and the kiss deepened. After several moments, Kadin surprisingly found herself pushed back against the couch and Maura on top of her. Hands explored uncharted territory, going farther than they'd ever gone before; breaths were shallow, heartbeats were racing, pounding against the chest like tribal drums. Maura's body ignited into a flame of passion and desire as she felt Kadin's silky skin underneath her fingertips. With a trembling hand, Maura slowly began unbuttoning Kadin's shirt.

Kadin placed her hand over Maura's and halted her, "Maura." She whispered, her voice sultry from the lust that had saturated the air. She stared deeply into the woman's brown eyes, "We don't have to do this, right now; I'll wait. I'll wait for you."

Maura's heart swelled with affection. Never had another soul brought her so much comfort and warmth. Maura's fears settled and she felt more confident in herself than ever. "I'm here." She whispered softly, "You don't have to wait anymore." She pushed her knee between Kadin's thighs and scattered a trail of kisses down her neck and onto her bare chest.

**V**

The distinct sound of Jane's ring tone stirred Maura from her slumber; she darted up from the sofa, startling Kadin who had been fast asleep as well.

"What?" What's the matter?" Kadin placed a hand on Maura's back, "Are you okay?"

"That's Jane's ringtone." Maura quickly glanced around the living room. "Where's my phone?" She tossed off the blanket and jumped up from the sofa. The phone stopped ringing and suddenly there was a knock at the door. Maura's mouth gaped open, "Oh, my god, she's here!" Maura exclaimed in a loud whisper.

"Who, Jane?"

"Yes, Jane!" Maura motioned for Kadin to get up off the couch. "Put on your clothes." Maura bent down and grabbed a pile of clothes off the floor and handed them to Kadin.

"Wait, some of these aren't mine." Kadin replied.

"Just put them on!" Maura ordered as she grabbed a bathrobe and towel from her bathroom. She wrapped the towel around her head. Jane knocked again. "Coming!" Maura called. She glanced over at Kadin with an apologetic look before opening the door. "Jane." Maura greeted. "You'll have to excuse my appearance, I was in the shower."

"I'm sorry." Jane began, "I tried to call." She glanced back into the driveway, "Looks like you have company, so, I won't stay long I just…" Her eyes landed on Maura's bruised neck. "Wow, he really wanted to knock you out."

Maura raised her hand to her neck and smiled faintly, "I fathom that was the point."

Jane cleared her throat and ran her fingers through her hair, "Listen, Maur, I'm really sorry for yesterday. I was completely out of line and you're right, I shouldn't interfere with your personal life. If you want to date someone, then date someone."

Maura stared at Jane for several seconds, making sure she had heard the woman correctly, "I'm sorry, are you giving me _permission_?" Maura placed her hand on her chest.

Jane cast Maura a blank look, "What? No. No." Jane shook her head. "I didn't mean it like that. Obviously, you don't need my _permission_ to date. Date as much as you want, I'm just saying, fess up when you're when doing it, that's all."

While Maura had kept Jane preoccupied at the doorway, Kadin had sneaked off into the kitchen. She managed to change into her own clothes and grab her car keys. However, her escape plan was foiled when she realized Jane's car was blocking hers in the driveway. Defeated, she turned and walked back into the kitchen and poured herself a drink. If she couldn't escape, she could at least look casual.

"Fess up?" Maura scoffed. "I haven't committed a crime, Jane. Let me ensure I understand you, correctly. You came over here to apologize, because you feel guilty that I was mugged last night, and you admit that you have no right to interfere in my private life, but you want me to _'fess up'_ to whatever it is that I'm doing in my personal time? This is all about control, for you, isn't it?"

"What the hell, Maura?" Jane asked, her eyes narrowing, it was unlike Maura to be confrontational. "It's not about control. It's about honesty." Jane snapped. "You're the George Washington of doctors, Miss _I cannot tell a lie,_ but every time you become involved with someone, you turn sneaky and secretive." Jane pointed her finger towards Maura, "And this time around, you've got it bad, Maura." Jane turned and pointed to Kadin's car in the driveway, "He's here right now, and you still wont admit it. If anyone here is a control freak, it's you."

Picking up on Jane's aggressive tone from the kitchen, Kadin's ears perked. She set down her drink and listened to the women attentively.

"You want know why I become sneaky and secretive, Jane?" Maura asked. "Because I have to be. " She paused, letting the words linger in the air. "I avoid telling you about the people I date because I don't want to hear you tell me how _wrong_ they are for me. Or what a _bad_ person they are. I don't want to hear the list of one hundred and one reasons why I shouldn't date them. It happens every time, every time, Jane. Just because you're afraid of being alone and miserable, you don't want me to have anyone either. At least then we have each other, right?"

Maura's fiery words sliced through Jane's ego like a knife. Jane seethed with rage as she clenched her teeth together and snarled, "Fuck you."

Kadin immediately dashed towards the living room, expecting to find the women in a brawl, but Maura slammed the door shut in Jane's face. Seconds later, Jane's car squealed out of Maura's driveway.


	4. Drink On It

**A/N: Thank you all for continuing to follow this story. I wanted to make a few statements based on recent reviews. I agree completely with what a couple people have mentioned regarding Angie Harmon not feeling comfortable playing a lesbian character. I agree that though she's gay friendly, she isn't exactly the type of person who'd be comfortable playing a lesbian character. On the flip side, Sasha Alexander seems natural in such a role. I believe this is why I find the connection between her and Kadin to be almost effortless; it's easy to write her in love with another woman. That being said, I adore both women. I've liked Angie Harmon since she did Video Voyeur on Lifetime several years ago. I actually didn't know about Sasha Alexander till I watched Rizzoli & Isles. A bit ironic how things turned out, but it speaks volumes about the women's personalities and acting styles.  
**

* * *

**I**

"So, then she says to me, 'Sweetie, I've been thinking, wouldn't it be nice to start a little family of our own?'" Jaxon's voice heightened as he mimicked his wife.

Kadin's mouth gaped, "Cheyenne's thinking about children?"

"I know!" Jaxon exclaimed as he reached for his beer.

"I never knew she wanted kids," Kadin tilted her head to one side in puzzlement.

"Me either!" Jaxon chugged down several drinks. He cleared his throat and tapped his fingers on the tabletop, "Kadin, I don't know if I'm ready to be a father. I mean, we don't even have a dog and everyone knows you get a pet before you get a kid; it's like the practice round."

Kadin giggled at her older brother's grief, "I don't know, it would be kind of cute having a little Jaxon Jr. running around. Mom and Dad would be thrilled to have grandchildren."

"I don't know the first thing about kids," Jaxon shook his head.

"Well, you learn as you go."

Jaxon signaled the waitress for another drink, "We've always been happy, just the two of us. Now, she's looking online at parenting websites and she's researching 'water births', whatever the hell that is, and last night, I saw her picking out baby names," Jaxon's eyes bulged. "Suddenly, it's like she has baby fever."

"Maybe she's pregnant." Kadin casually suggested.

A look of terror streaked across Jaxon's face, "Oh, God…"

"Or, maybe not," Kadin quickly added. "_Probably _not."

"What if she is? What if her birth control failed? What if she stopped taking it?" Jaxon leaned in across the table, "You have to ask her, Kadin. You have to ask her if she's pregnant."

"What? No!" Kadin jumped back in her seat. "You ask her."

"I can't ask her," Jaxon defended. "If I ask her, she'll immediately accuse me of not wanting to have children."

"And what's she going to think if I ask?"

"That you're being nosy," Jaxon shrugged, "Or that you think she's put on weight."

"Or maybe she'll think you've put me up to it, because you're too chicken to ask," Kadin's eyes narrowed.

Jaxon sighed and placed his head in his hands, "I planned on buying a boat this summer. If we have a kid, we can't afford a boat."

"Jaxon."

"And we'll have to buy a bigger house." Jaxon continued.

"Jaxon," Kadin interrupted again.

"We'll have to start saving for college."

"Jaxon!" Kadin's voice sharpened, catching the man's attention. His eyes snapped into focus as he stared up at his younger sister. In a much calmer tone Kadin replied, "You'll be a wonderful father, just like you're a wonderful husband, and a wonderful big brother." Kadin smiled, "Talk to Cheyenne. Obviously, she's serious about this."

"You really think I'd make a good father?" Jaxon asked as he spun his beer in his hands nervously.

"I really do," Kadin admitted. "Spend some time thinking it over for yourself. It's not just about the sacrifices you'll have to make, there are a lot of rewards in being a parent as well."

Jaxon swallowed heavily, "Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Of course, I'm right," Kadin took a drink of her beer.

"Hey, I meant to tell you, I ran into Lacey a couple days ago," Jaxon winked. "She asked about you… again."

"Jaxon," Kadin groaned.

"What?" Jaxon shrugged, "She has a thing for you."

"No, she doesn't," Kadin corrected.

"She totally does," Jaxon argued. "Every time she mentions your name she rubs her arm, like she's nervous."

"You sound ridiculous."

"That, little sister, is called body language, and I speak it fluently. The chick's totally into you."

"First of all, she isn't a _chick_, she's your ex girlfriend from high school," Kadin lifted an eyebrow.

"That was decades ago," Jaxon threw up his hand as he dismissed the claim, "and it barely lasted a month. Whenever she came over to hang out, she was always way more interested in seeing you than me."

"That's not true," Kadin chuckled. "Besides, I'm not interested in your sloppy seconds." She teased.

"Come on, it's been fifteen years. It's not like you've had anything better going on." Kadin's playful disposition noticeably faded and the smile on her face disappeared. Realizing what a horrible thing he had said, Jaxon quickly apologized, "Kadin, I didn't mean it like that."

"No, it's okay," Kadin forced a new smile.

Jaxon reached his hand across the table, "No, that was a really shitty thing to say. I'm sorry. I just meant that you deserve someone amazing and…" he trailed off. "Wow, this is why I don't trust myself talking to Cheyenne about children."

Kadin inhaled deeply, "Jaxon, I know you mean well." She nodded, "I do deserve someone amazing. I think I've found someone amazing, actually."

Jaxon's eye lit up with intrigue, "Really? Who?"

Kadin suddenly felt shy and nervous; she hadn't told a soul about Maura, mainly because she knew Maura wished to remain inconspicuous, but as their relationship continued to deepen, it became harder and harder to keep Maura a secret. Jaxon, her brother and best friend, was someone she knew she could trust and it was eating her alive to not share the good news with someone.

"Come on, Kadin," Jaxon prodded, "Don't keep me guessing. It's that yoga instructor at your spa, isn't it? Her body language screams lesbian."

"It's Maura," Kadin announced subtlety.

"Maura?" Jaxon repeated curiously. "Who the…" His eyes widened, "Dr. Isles?" He asked shockingly.

"Yes," Kadin replied as she glanced around the bar cautiously to ensure no one in particular was listening in on their conversation.

"How do you know Dr. Isles?"

"She's a member at the spa," Kadin replied. "We've been seeing each other for a couple months now. Jaxon, listen, I need you to promise you won't tell anyone about this, we're keeping it very discreet."

"I'll say," Jaxon laughed, "I had no idea Dr. Isles was even gay."

"She's not."

"So, then she's bisexual."

"No," Kadin shook her head.

Jaxon blinked several times as he tried to make sense of the information, "Okay, but she, she does know that _you're…" _

"Yes, of course," Kadin smiled. "She's just not like the others. She's different... She's worth the extra effort, you know?"

Jaxon nodded, "Yeah, clearly, she's different." He stared down at his beer. "I mean, she's a very beautiful woman… successful…. brilliant."

"Are those insults in disguise as compliments?" Kadin asked, sensing her brother's apprehension.

"I'm sorry," Jaxon replied. "She just doesn't really seem like your type."

"Oh, I have a type?"

"Yeah, girls who like other girls," Jaxon explained. "At least we know Lacey goes both ways."

"The attraction _is_ mutual, Jaxon," Kadin suddenly emphasized, "It's not like I'm stalking her."

"I didn't say that. I'm just saying she sounds like a bit of a wild card."

"Maura isn't a wild card," Kadin defended.

"Are you her first girlfriend?" Jaxon inquired seriously.

"Jaxon…"

"Oh, my God, Kadin," Jaxon exhaled loudly.

"You're twisting this into something it isn't."

"Hey, one of us has to look at this from a rational perspective."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means, what happens when the experiment is over and she goes back to men and you're left heartbroken?" Jaxon's tone hardened as he spoke. "You know, it's one thing to have a fling with a straight woman, but you sound like you're falling in love with her."

Kadin shut her mouth tightly. She wasn't anticipating such a harsh reaction from her bother, who was usually extremely supportive of her decisions. She pondered his words for several seconds then parted her lips to speak, "I trust her," she stated simply.

Jaxon's expression softened. He had always been protective of his younger sister, but he knew when not to overstep his boundaries. He eyed Kadin carefully, examining her face, seeing only confidence and self-assurance. He leaned back against his booth and then glanced off into the bar's atmosphere as he spoke, "I like Dr. Isles," he mumbled, "and Cheyenne really admires her work." He took another drink of his beer, then his eyes slowly drifted back towards Kadin, "I can't blame you for falling for a doctor; there's something irresistibly sexy about a woman wearing a stethoscope."

Kadin smiled, secretly breathing a sigh of relief, "Yes, there is."

Jaxon shrugged his shoulders, "So…"

"So?" Kadin inquired.

"Does Maura like football?" Jaxon reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out four NFL playoff tickets and laid them on the table.

Kadin's jaw nearly hit the table, "Are these real?" she exclaimed as she scooped the tickets up off the table.

"They better be," Jaxon replied, "I paid three hundred bucks a piece for them." He licked his lips quickly; "I wanted to do something special for your birthday, this year. I thought maybe you'd like to invite Lacey, but…"

"Jaxon," Kadin stood up from her booth and quickly jumped to her brother's side, embracing him in a hug, "You shouldn't have. Thank you." She kissed her brotherly tenderly on the cheek, "Now, promise."

"Promise what?" Jaxon asked confused.

"Promise you're not going to tell anyone about me and Maura."

"Excluding Cheyenne, right?" Jaxon glanced down at the tickets in his sister's hand.

"Yes, of course, but no one else can know, at least not for now. Got it?"

"I promise," Jaxon held up his pinky finger to seal the deal.

**II**

"I just don't understand why she's so _touchy_, lately," Angela frowned. "I don't want to throw around words like _jealous _or _selfish,_ but she doesn't leave much choice. She's not very thoughtful about other people, sometimes. I didn't raise her that way, she rebelled during her teenage years and picked up a lot of bad habits."

Maura glanced at her kitchen clock. Angela had been sitting at her dining room table for the last two hours psychoanalyzing Jane and trying desperately to piece together some type of diagnosis. Maura had done her best to say as little as possible, unaware as to whether or not Angela had knowledge of the argument she and Jane had two nights prior. She poured herself another glass of wine as Angela continued to discuss Jane's personal life.

"You know, she's not had a relationship last longer than three months since she joined the police department," Angela shook her head, "I used to think she just had bad taste in men; now, I wonder if she scares them off intentionally. I worry about her, Maura, she's getting older and if she doesn't find someone soon…"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door. Thankful for the distraction, Maura eagerly stood from the table and excused herself. She hurried to the door and opened it briskly, revealing a visibly intoxicated Kadin.

"Maura…" Kadin smiled cheerfully. "You're home."

"Kadin, have you been drinking?" Maura asked. She glanced out into the driveway, but didn't see Kadin's car. "You didn't try to drive here, did you?"

"Of course not," Kadin replied as she leaned against the doorframe, "That would be very… very… irresponsible." Kadin lifted her finger and tapped Maura on the tip of the nose. "I dialed a driver..."

Maura laughed lightly at Kadin's behavior, "You mean, you called a cab?"

"Yeah," Kadin shrugged, "That's what I said. Hey, are you busy? I wanted to show you something. It'll just take a minute." Kadin slurred as she felt around in her pockets for the NFL tickets. Not one to control her curiosity, Angela soon appeared in the doorway behind Maura. Kadin glanced up and noticed the woman eying her steadily; "Ah, so, we meet again," Kadin smirked.

Angela opened her mouth to reply, but Maura quickly grabbed Kadin by the shoulders and pulled her inside, "Okay, someone's had a little too much to drink." Maura guided the woman towards her guest room, Angela followed close behind.

"Maura, wait a, wait a, wait a minute… h-hold on…" Kadin objected as she kept digging in her jacket pockets for the tickets.

Maura lowered the woman down on the bed in her guestroom. She placed her hands on Kadin's shoulders as she spoke, "Kadin, I'm very glad you're safe," Maura smiled sweetly. "Now, lay down. You can spend the night here."

"But…" Kadin lifted her finger.

"Lay down, Kadin." Maura gingerly pushed the woman back onto the pillows. Obeying Maura's command, Kadin relaxed her body and leaned back against the pillows. "I'll bring you some water." Maura turned and exited the guestroom, motioning for Angela to follow.

As soon as the women were in the kitchen, Angela immediately spoke up, "That's the delivery girl from Anderson's Pharmacy."

"No." Maura shook her head and smiled. "That's Kadin." Maura reached in her cupboard for a glass. "She's a friend of mine from the spa."

"Oh." Angela replied, her face blank of emotion. "I've never heard you mention her."

"We haven't known each other long." Maura explained as she poured a glass of water.

"You're making new friends…" Angela paused, "No wonder Jane's been giving you such a hard time." Angela shook her head, "Poor, Janie, she never adjusts well to change."

Maura exhaled deeply, "Angela, I really think Jane needs some time… and space. I think we both do, actually." Maura's eyes batted back and forth for a few moments, "You're right, Jane doesn't adjust well to change and there's been a lot of changes, lately."

Angela nodded, "Okay, well, if you really think that's for the best."

"I do." Maura stated sincerely.

"I know you two haven't been getting along, recently." Angela looked down at the floor, "Jane has a bad habit of pushing people away. She learned that from her father." Angela's tone turned bitter, but then she cleared her throat and looked back up at Maura, "The way I feel about you hasn't changed, Maura."

Maura smiled, "The way I feel about you hasn't changed, either." She placed her hand on Angela's shoulder, "I'll be right back. I'm going to take this to Kadin. Don't leave, I have something for you." Maura quietly sneaked into the guestroom, expecting Kadin to be passed out, she was somewhat surprised to see the woman stripped down to her t-shirt and underwear laying on top of the sheets as she stared blankly up at the ceiling. She glanced up at Maura when she appeared in the doorway. "Hey, there." Maura greeted as she handed Kadin the glass of water. "Drink this."

Kadin set up in the bed and crossed her legs. She took several gulps of water, then excitedly pulled out the two NFL play off tickets Jaxon had given her. She handed one to Maura.

"What is this?" Maura asked as she studied the ticket.

"My birthday gift." Kadin answered as she took another drink of water and then set the glass down on the nightstand, "Come here…" Kadin reached for Maura's arm and pulled her onto the bed beside her. "Jaxon gave them to me tonight," She began, "I can bring anyone I want." She smiled and tightened her grip on Maura's hand, "I want to bring you."

Maura hesitated to reply. Initially, her mind wondered to Jaxon and Cheyenne and their response to her and Kadin's relationship, but then her mind wandered to Angela, who was still waiting in the kitchen. Having trouble concentrating, Maura quickly stood from the bed, "I'll be right back." Kadin was poised to object, but Maura promptly silenced her with a tender kiss on the lips, "Just give me five minutes."

"Okay…" Kadin replied without further protest. "Five minutes."

Maura turned and rushed back towards the kitchen to Angela. She burrowed through a pile of papers till she found Anthony's card, she handed it to Angela and grinned optimistically.

"This is a locksmith," Angela noted as she read the card. "Why do I need a locksmith?" She glanced up at Maura. "I thought you already took care of the locks?"

"I did," Maura replied. "That's his private number on the back."

Angela flipped the card over and read it carefully, "_Can't wait to hear from you, Anthony_."

"He's rather fond of you, Angela." Maura explained. "And from what I can tell, he seems like a genuinely kindhearted man."

Angela's eyes bulged, "He's interested in me?"

"He is."

"The young, handsome, locksmith that was here a couple days ago? That guy?"

"That's the one," Maura clarified.

"Mary Mother of Jesus." Angela declared. "What would a young man like him want with an old woman like me?"

"Well, I think that's for you to figure out." Maura winked. "You should give him a call."

Angela paused for a moment then a smile slowly crept across her face, "All right, I'll think about it," She placed the card in her back pocket. "Well, I should get going. It's getting late." She gestured back towards the guestroom, "She seems fun."

"She's a lot of fun." Maura agreed.

"You need more fun." Angela nodded.

"So do you."

"Goodnight, doll." Angela placed her hand on Maura's arm, squeezed it gently, and smiled.

Maura closed and locked the door behind Angela. She grabbed her glass of wine and once again headed towards the guestroom. She opened the door gently and peaked inside. Kadin was stretched out on the pillows, but still awake. Maura placed her glass on the nightstand, turned off the lamp, and climbed into the bed next to Kadin. She rested her head on Kadin's chest and wrapped her arm around her waist.

"Did you tell Jaxon about us?" Maura asked as she settled in next to her lover.

Kadin lifted a hand to Maura's cheek, "Yes," She answered hoarsely. "I didn't want to lie to him, Maura, he's always been so good to me and I-"

"I know," Maura interjected. "It's okay. I don't expect you to lie; especially to your brother. You have nothing to hide." Maura closed her eyes and listened to Kadin's steady heartbeat; this had quickly become one of her favorite pastimes.

"He understands, you know," Kadin swallowed heavily, "He and Cheyenne won't tell anyone. You don't have anything to worry about, I promise."

"I'm not worried," Maura whispered. "I trust you." Their lips brushed lightly and Maura smiled. "How come I didn't know that you had a birthday coming up?

Kadin shrugged her shoulders, "I usually don't make a big deal about it, but this year, Jaxon scored tickets to a playoff game. He's always been lucky like that," She laughed, "I used to joke that he had a horse shoe shoved up his…" She censored herself, remembering Maura's distaste for foul language, "butt," She ended awkwardly. Maura laughed as well, appreciating Kadin's earnest effort and finding the drunken woman rather adorable. "You hate football, don't you?" Kadin asked dreadfully.

Maura leaned up on her elbow so that she could face Kadin as she spoke, "Yes, but I like you a lot; so, I'm willing to make a sacrifice, since it's your birthday." She lowered her lips onto Kadin's once more, this time with fervor.

"Mmmm…." Kadin moaned as alcohol and sleep slowly overtook her body. She snuggled closer towards Maura, burying herself under the covers and into Maura's arms. "The mighty Queen is so benevolent," She purred into Maura's ear.


	5. Play On, Play Off

**A/N: I apologize in advance for any sloppy errors. It's late and I'm running on no sleep. As always, I'll keep proofing for typos and update the chapter over the next few days. **

* * *

**I**

Kadin arrived at Maura's house at a quarter till noon dressed head to toe in Patriots gear. Her bright red hoodie contrasted well with her olive colored skin and light brown hair. She had spoken briefly to Jaxon earlier that morning to map out tailgate plans once they were at the stadium. Though Maura had seemed genuinely interested in attending the game, Kadin had found herself concerned that she had only agreed to go out of kindness and courtesy. However, Kadin had made it a goal to not only show Maura a good time, but to also show her what it was like to be open about their sexuality around others.

Maura came to the door dressed in a stunning dark blue dress with a low cut neckline, and a sharp blazer style over jacket. She looked appropriately dressed for a high profile business meeting, but not for a Patriots football game.

"Mmhm," Kadin replied as she stepped inside the house. "I was afraid this might happen."

"What?" Maura asked; her brow furrowed.

"You can't wear Karen Millen to a football game," Kadin replied. "Well, you _can_, you just shouldn't."

Maura gazed down at her wardrobe then noticed Kadin's sporty attire. She frowned, then stated, "I didn't know what to wear. All my football hoodies are at the cleaners."

"Here," Kadin smirked as she handed the woman a shopping bag, "Put this on."

Maura opened the bag and pulled out a small, blue, New England Patriots jersey. She smiled, "You bought this for me?"

"I did." Kadin replied. "My suggestion: wear it overtop of a long sleeve shirt, mix it with a pair of blue jeans and a casual jacket, then tie it all together with matching accessories. Kadin reached into the bag and pulled out a scarf and pair of gloves. "Consider it the _sports fashion tip of the week._"

Maura's face lit up with intrigue. She'd never purchase this style of clothing for herself, which made it somewhat exciting to try out a completely different look. She hurried off to her bedroom to change. Maura glanced at herself in the mirror; she looked relaxed, comfortable, athletic. It was a stark contrast to her usual fashion, but it felt fairly natural. Moments later Kadin appeared behind her in the mirror and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist, "Well, what do you think?"

Maura turned so that she was facing the other woman, "I like it. Hopefully, no one will notice I'm a rookie," she teased. She leaned up slightly, so that she could reach Kadin's lips, "Thank you."

"Thank you," Kadin quickly repeated, "For coming."

"You don't have to thank me, I want to come," Maura turned and faced the mirror again, "We match," she noted.

Kadin whispered into Maura's ear, "Mmm…. we're a perfect match." Her grip on the woman tightened. "We should get going. Jaxon and Cheyenne are expecting us at their tailgating site by one o'clock."

**II**

As Kadin and Maura maneuvered through the crowds of people, Kadin made sure she stayed close to Maura's side, frequently placing her hand on the small of Maura's back to guide her through the congested parking lot. In many ways, the contact felt familiar, Maura was used to the men she dated often touching her in a similar manner, but there was something more to Kadin's touch. It wasn't just a technique used to lead Maura through the crowd, or a gesture made to indicate some type of possession; it was a genuine act of protection and assurance. Maura easily took comfort in Kadin's strong presence, knowing that Kadin's attentive nature would cater to any uprising concerns.

Spotting Jaxon and Cheyenne at the far end of the parking lot, Kadin threw up her hand and waved. "I see them," She spoke to Maura as she pointed, "There over by the fence."

Maura glanced through the crowd and spotted the couple grilling underneath a tent. She felt her heartbeat quicken, as the thought of confronting Dr. Hallowell became an imminent reality. She inhaled several deep breaths, hoping to mask her anxiety.

"Kadin!" Jaxon exclaimed as he outstretched his arms and embraced his sister, "Happy Birthday!" Jaxon's attention turned quickly to Maura, "Hey, Maura," he greeted cheerfully. He eyed the woman's outfit, "Awesome jersey. Did they have that in an Large?"

"Like you need another Patriot's jersey," Cheyenne scoffed playfully as she stepped up behind her husband. She leaned over and embraced Maura gently, "I'm so glad you came," she smiled. "Are you hungry? We've been grilling all morning. There's tons of food and drinks."

"Oh, yeah, Maura, you've got to try Cheyenne's pigs in a blanket," Jaxon insisted, "They're out of this world."

"They are pretty good and this is coming from someone who never eats pork," Kadin chimed in.

"Hey, Kadin, you want a beer?" Jaxon asked as he opened the cooler and reached inside. He pulled out an icy can of Bud Light and tossed it Kadin's way. "Oh, I almost forgot," Jaxon dug deeper into the cooler, "Wine for the ladies," he winked, and then handed Maura a bottle of merlot.

"I also brought a martini mixer," Cheyenne elbowed Maura lightly in the ribs.

Maura laughed lightly, "So, this is the primary purpose of tailgating."

"Yep," Jaxon nodded as he took a sip of his beer, "Food, alcohol, and cornhole. The holy trinity of any pregame tailgate party."

"Cornhole?" Maura asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"It's a lawn game," Kadin explained as she popped the tab on her beer, "You throw beanbags onto wooden platforms that have holes cut out in the middle. Obviously, the point would be to throw a bag inside the hole."

"Kadin, you understate the entire notion of the game. There's a fine art to cornhole, Maura. Take it from the champ," Jaxon boasted, "One must posses finally tuned hand eye coordination and keen depth perception."

"Or, in Jaxon's case, about six beers," Kadin grinned as she patted her brother on the back.

"You want to play a game right now?" Jaxon asked; his competitive nature flared.

"Fine, set it up." Kadin taunted, "Loser has to buy concessions during halftime."

"Ouch, high stakes."

"Come on, Jaxon, put your money where your mouth is," Kadin remarked. "And may the best man, or woman, win."

Jaxon shook his head in an exaggerated manner and sighed, "Kadin, you're such an idiom."

Surprised by Jaxon's clever wisecrack, Maura quickly burst out into laughter. Kadin's eyes cut over to Maura, "Hey, whose side are you on here?"

"Yours," Maura admitted. "That was just really funny," she laughed again.

"Yeah, well, after I beat Jaxon, how about you and I play a round?" Kadin suggested; she bit her bottom lip and narrowed her eyes.

Maura shrugged, "All right."

"You can have first throw. Make it count," Jaxon handed two red beanbags to Kadin and stepped aside.

Cheyenne came up behind Maura and handed her a glass of wine and a pig in a blanket, "Those two act like this every time they're together. If it wasn't so adorable, it would be annoying."

Maura sipped the wine, "Sibling rivalry at its finest."

"Definitely." Cheyenne agreed. "I was only a child; sometimes I feel like I missed out. I watch them together and I think how nice it must feel to have that kind of a bond with someone, you know?"

"I do," Maura nodded, "I was only child as well." Cheyenne invited Maura to have a seat with her, while they watched Jaxon and Kadin play. Maura took a bite of the pig in the blanket and her eyes widened with amazement, "Oh, my God, Cheyenne, this is delicious."

Cheyenne giggled, "It's Jaxon's favorite snack, so I've gotten really good at making it over the years. I learned the recipe from his mom. Cooking is one of the few domestic traits that I have, but I'm no Paula Deen." She reached over and placed her hand on Maura's arm, "I really am glad you're here, Maura. I've looked forward to seeing you ever since Jaxon mentioned you were coming."

Maura blushed at the kind remark, "I'm glad I came as well. I don't know anything about football. I must look like a fish out of water."

"Not at all," Cheyenne replied, "The jersey and scarf are a nice touch. Very convincing."

"Kadin's idea," Maura confessed.

Cheyenne nodded, "Well, it was a good one."

There was silence between the women for several moments while Maura finished her snack and took another drink of wine. She watched Kadin carefully, admiring her athleticism and confidence. Each time Kadin scored, she would celebrate, either by throwing a hand up in the air, or teasing Jaxon. It was Kadin's lighthearted nature that had attracted Maura, initially. Kadin was never heavy, never deeply troubled, and her mood always seemed balanced and healthy.

"You know," Cheyenne began, keeping her eyes on the woman as well; "I've known Kadin since she was sixteen. She's the closest thing I've ever had to a sister. I love her dearly." Cheyenne glanced over to Maura, "She's very admirable. Whenever she decided to go to Business College, her parents tried to discourage her; they were worried that she was too soft hearted for the corporate world, but Kadin wasn't interested in corporate. She wanted to work somewhere where peace and tranquility weren't just options, but the entire point. Right after she graduated, she took her inheritance, opened the spa, and within a year she had over three hundred regular members. Two years later, that number had tripled; the members needed more space and more amenities. She and Jaxon worked together on blue prints for weeks; she expanded, constructed, reconstructed, hired, fired, and borrowed from the banks during one of the worst economical crises in our nation's history, and managed to pay it all back within three years time. She's finically brilliant."

"I never knew any of that," Maura stated with surprise. "I knew the spa did well, but Kadin's never mentioned any details about the business."

"She's tight lipped about money, as is Jaxon. William taught them both to never speak publically about politics or capital." Cheyenne noted. "She made her first million at twenty-eight, and if Jaxon hadn't told me, I don't know if she ever would have."

"I-I'm sorry, did you say _million_?" Maura now gave her complete attention to Cheyenne.

"Hard to believe, right?" Cheyenne chuckled, "But you're a member of the spa, aren't you? How much do you spend per visit?" Maura pondered the question thoroughly, realizing along the way that Cheyenne wasn't exaggerating. Cheyenne eyed Maura carefully, "Does she look different to you now?" she asked.

Maura turned her head and stared at Kadin. Kadin happened to glance over and catch Maura's gaze, she smiled and winked at the medical examiner, before tossing a beanbag back to Jaxon. Maura shook her head, "No… she just looks like Kadin," Maura smiled.

"I knew you'd feel that way," Cheyenne poured more wine into Maura's glass, "I don't know what brought you two together, but I thank God that it happened."

"Cheyenne…."

"Maura," Cheyenne emphasized. "I've admired your work since 2008 when you helped crack the Charlotte Danville case. The media said it would never be solved, that there were just too many unanswered questions, but you never lost hope. You rose to the challenge and worked even harder to find out what happened to that little girl and without your astounding autopsy examination, the police never would have been able to identify her murderer. I've watched you closely ever since, and your dedication and contribution to the medical field is irreplaceable. You're one of the best, Dr. Isles. Women all across this city view you as a role model." Cheyenne paused. "I don't usually get involved in Kadin's personal life, it's always been best to keep distant, but this time, I have to speak up; a person like you doesn't come around every day and you'll never find another Kadin. I couldn't be happier or more exited for either of you."

"Maura!" Kadin exclaimed, causing the medical examiner's head to twist. "You're up! I'm the new reigning champ!" She grabbed Jaxon's Patriot's hat from his head and put it on her own, "Looks like this crown now belongs to me."

Maura turned back to Cheyenne, "Can we talk more later?"

"We can talk anytime you want, Maura," Cheyenne replied kindly, "Go. Play." Cheyenne motioned her head towards Kadin.

Jaxon came over and took a seat on the opposite side of Cheyenne. He reached into the cooler and pulled out another beer, "She's gotten a lot better. I think she's been practicing," he huffed. He glanced up at Maura, "Good luck, doc. It's brutal over there."

Maura stood from her chair and headed over to Kadin who was waiting patiently for her next opponent. After briefly explaining the rules of the game to Maura, Kadin handed her two beanbags and insisted she throw first. Maura eyed the platform carefully, measuring the distance in her mind's eye. She tossed the beanbag up and down in her hand several times, adjusting to it's weight and feel. Kadin glanced back at Cheyenne and Jaxon and smiled, she was just about to mock the woman for her embellished preparation when Maura tossed the bag onto the middle of the platform and it glided effortlessly into the hole. Pleased with herself, Maura smirked, but remained focus. Kadin watched the woman carefully, eager to label the first throw beginner's luck, but Maura tossed the second beanbag in the same manner and it too slid into the hole for another score.

"Your turn," Maura stated casually as she stepped to the side of her platform.

Kadin coughed and readjusted her crown as she stepped up and tossed the first bag. It landed on the platform, but didn't slide into the hole. She stretched her neck and shoulders, focused in on the platform, and threw the second bag. It fell just centimeters short of the platform and stayed there.

"Okay, so, that's four to one," Maura commented as she bent down to pick up the beanbags, "Right?"

Kadin smirked, "Right."

Maura stood to her feet and repeated her ritual; again, the beanbag glided effortlessly into the hole.

"Are you serious?" Kadin finally exclaimed. "Have you played this before?"

"No…" Maura answered honestly. "But I very much like it," she grinned. "I'll think I'll buy my own set."

Kadin removed Jaxon's hat from atop her head and placed it on Maura's, then bowed and said, "I'm unworthy." Kadin turned and motioned for Cheyenne and Jaxon to join in, "Come on, let's play!" Kadin shouted. "Maura's on my team."

"This ought to be entertaining," Cheyenne replied a she set down her drink.

"Whatever you do, don't make any bets with them," Jaxon stated seriously, "I'm already buying concessions at half time."

"Well, we can at least try to win back your crown," Cheyenne placed a kiss on her husband's cheek, and then took him by the hand.

**III**

Inside the stadium, the fans were riled up and wild. Maura clung closely to Kadin, hoping to keep physical contact among other fans to a bare minimum. Jaxon and Cheyenne cheered loudly on nearly every play, but Maura found herself unable to entirely keep up with what was happening. Deciding to play it safe, she stayed mostly quiet and only cheered and clapped when Kadin did. By halftime, the Patriots had managed a slim lead over the Baltimore Ravens at seventeen to fourteen. Cheyenne and Jaxon left to buy concessions, while Maura and Kadin remained in the seats. The temperature had dropped considerably; Maura was thankful for the scarf and gloves, but even more thankful she hadn't worn her dress.

Kadin pulled out a small Patriots throw blanket from her backpack and wrapped it around a shivering Maura, "Are you having a good time?" Kadin asked.

"I am," Maura replied as she pulled the blanket tighter and leaned into Kadin and rested her head on Kadin's shoulder. "Are you having a good birthday?"

"The best ever," Kadin replied. "I'm with my three favorite people in the world."

Maura smiled, "You're sweet." There was a brief pause between them before Maura spoke up again, "Cheyenne told me about the spa."

"What about it?" Kadin asked as she reached for her beer.

"About how successful it is. How you built it from the ground up straight out of college."

Kadin cleared her throat, "Cheyenne likes to brag."

"Who can blame her?" Maura inquired. "You're something worth bragging about. The day I met you, you were covered head to toe in mud, and I don't think you've ever looked more beautiful. Not just anyone can pull that off."

Kadin smiled, feeling her cheeks brighten, "I thought I was the charming one in this relationship?"

"You are," Maura agreed. "I'm merely being honest." She glanced out into the field as she watched the halftime show. "I'm glad you told Jaxon and Cheyenne about us. It scared me at first, but I didn't realize how much I needed someone to know." Kadin turned her head and watched Maura closely as she spoke. "I'm so proud of you, Kadin. You're fearless. You're like an unstoppable force. Yet, you're modest, kind, thoughtful and generous…" Maura glanced down at her lap, as her courage slowly continued to build. Her eyes lifted and locked with Kadin's, "I've been waiting for someone like you all of my life. I never expected to fall for another woman, that part surprised me," Maura swallowed heavily, "but the more I'm around you, the more I want to be around you. I used to worry that no one would understand this, and that I'd never be able to explain you, but I realize now that I shouldn't worry so much about explaining what we have," Maura shrugged, "I should just appreciate that we have it. And I do, Kadin. I appreciate you, so much."

Kadin took hold of Maura's hand and squeezed it tightly. The marching band, the cheerleaders, the sports announcers, and the tens of thousands of fans packed tightly inside the stadium suddenly faded away and the women shared a beautiful moment of seclusion. Their own severed piece of time cut directly from the world around them and framed in a memory that they'd both cherish for the rest of their lives.

"Maura, I-"

"Hey, little sister, think fast!" Jaxon shouted as he suddenly appeared on the bleachers, only a few steps above the couple. Kadin glanced up to see a toy football soaring towards her head. Instinctually, she raised her hands and caught the ball. Jaxon laughed ecstatically at his sister's quick reaction, "Woo! What a catch! Let's put Kadin in a Pat's jersey and send her to the field!"

Kadin glanced down at Maura apologetically, "I'm really sorry. He's had a lot to drink."

Jaxon made his way down the bleachers, Cheyenne following close behind. He handed Maura a hot chocolate and passed another beer to Kadin. "Hey, Cheyenne and I were just talking about having a super bowl party. You guys have to promise to come," Jaxon's eyes widened as he spoke. He bent down to one knee next to Maura, "Please, tell me you'll come, Maura."

"Jaxon, get up, you look like you're about to propose," Kadin jeered.

"Well, someone should," Jaxon remarked as he stood to her feet. "Maura's a hell of a catch."

Cheyenne grabbed Jaxon by the shoulders and shoved him down into his seat, "Cool it, Romeo. You're already married."

"To the most wonderful woman in the world," Jaxon smiled as he gazed up at his wife. He held up his hand to cover his mouth from Maura and Kadin's eyesight, "I just really want them to come to the party."

"We'll be there," Maura announced.

"Of course we'll be there; we wouldn't miss it for anything," Kadin agreed as she placed an arm around Maura's shoulder and rubbed it gently.

**III**

The Patriots went on to claim the playoff victory over the Ravens and by the end of the game the streets of Boston were a madhouse of celebrations. It was still early and the party was just getting started for many fans, Jaxon convinced the girls to have a round of drinks at Patty's Pub before they headed home, a final call for alcohol and a chance to toast the birthday girl. Patty's was packed, but Jaxon spotted an empty booth by the back bar and hurried towards it to stake his claim.

"Drink up, Maura!" Jaxon exclaimed as they piled into the booth. "I've got a buddy in the cab business. He'll send someone out to pick us up whenever we're ready."

"You have a buddy for everything," Maura laughed.

"You can never have too many friends," Jaxon replied.

A pair of brown eyes from across the bar honed in on the back table. For a moment, Jane thought she had had one drink too many, but undoubtedly, that was Maura Isles in the back of Patty's wearing a patriots jersey and drinking with a group of diehard Pats fans.

"What's the matter with you?" Frost asked noticing Jane's sudden change in demeanor. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Jane downed her shot and nodded towards the back of the bar. Frost turned and did a double take when he saw Dr. Isles sitting at the back table. "Is she wearing a jersey?"

"A designer jersey, I'm sure," Jane muttered. "Who's she with?"

"That's Dr. Hallowell and her husband," Frost answered. "I've seen them on the news a couple times. Dr. Hallowell is on the physician's board."

"What about the other woman?" Jane inquired.

"No idea." Frost sipped his beer, "She looks good, though."

"Frost, she's wearing a hoodie and jeans," Jane scoffed.

"And she looks damn fine doing it," Frost smirked.

Jane smacked the detective on the shoulder, "Knock it off." Jane focused back to the table, "Maura hates football, what the hell is she doing here dressed like that?"

"Maybe her new boyfriend is a Pats fan."

"Yeah? Well, where is he? I'd love to meet the mystery man," Jane glanced around the bar.

"Come on, Jane, don't let this ruin your night."

"I'm not," Jane snapped; she ordered another shot, "I just didn't expect to see her here, that's all."

Frost shrugged, "Patty's is a popular place among sports fans."

"She's not a sports fan."

"She is tonight," Frost countered. "Let it go, Jane. Come on, next round is on me." Frost placed his arm around Jane and pulled her back towards the bar.

About an hour went by and Jane had been unable to take her eyes off Maura. As the drinks kept pouring, Jane's anger kept rising. She began preparing a list of things she'd like to say to the medical examiner and when she saw Maura and Cheyenne excuse themselves and walk back towards the restroom, Jane jumped up from her stool and took advantage of the prime opportunity.

"Jane, where are you going?" Frost asked as he started to follow after the woman, "Jane!"

Jane shoved open the ladies' room door. There were only two stalls and Maura and Cheyenne had each taken one. Unaware that anyone else had entered the restroom, the two women laughed and spoke freely amongst each other.

"Do you have anything special planned for Kadin's birthday?" Cheyenne asked through the stall door.

"I managed to score tickets to _Chicago_ for tomorrow night at the Gladiator Theater." Maura replied proudly.

"_Chicago?_" Cheyenne repeated enthusiastically, "That's one of Kadin's favorite musicals!"

"I know. It's been so hard to keep it a surprise. Promise you won't say anything."

Cheyenne giggled, "I swear you two are so adorable together."

"Cheyenne…"

"Of course, I promise, Maura. Scouts honor."

"Were you even in scouts?"

"No, but I still hold their value system and traditions with high regard," Cheyenne laughed and swung open her stall door; she suddenly felt embarrassed when she spotted Jane standing by the sink. "Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't realize anyone was waiting. Cheyenne quickly washed her hands and then called over her shoulder, "Maura, I'll catch you back at the table."

"Okay." Maura replied as she flushed her toilet and opened her stall door as well. She froze in place when she realized Jane was waiting by the door. "Jane…" her face turned pale.

"Nice jersey," Jane replied as she folded her arms across her chest.

Maura glanced down at her wardrobe, "It was a gift."

"From Kadin?" Jane inquired. "He sounds like a really sensitive guy, he likes football and Broadway musicals? No wonder you're keeping him a secret."

"Jane, I-"

"You know, Maura, it's bad enough that you fall head over heels for these flavors of the month, but do you have to bring my mother down with you?"

"Excuse me?" Maura asked, not following Jane's random skip in conversation.

"I went over to your guesthouse, yesterday. Not only does my mother refuse to move out, she also tells me that she's seeing a man named Anthony. A man who _you_ suggested she should go out with. A man half her age, Maura." Jane's tone sharpened. "Where the hell do you get off hooking my mother up with a man young enough to be her son?"

"They're attracted to each other," Maura defended. "What does it matter? He's a good person."

"He's a forty year old Italian locksmith named Anthony!" Jane yelped, "And she's my mother!"

"She's a beautiful woman who deserves to be happy, Jane. You never give her enough credit."

"You better stop filling her head with this nonsense, Maura." Jane pointed her finger in Maura's face, "I'm the one who has to clean up her messes when shit hits the fan, and right now she has some half brained idea that she can start her own coffee company. Are you responsible for that too? Stop meddling in my mother's personal life."

"Oh, that's rich coming from you," Maura spat.

"I mean it, Maura. Back off." Jane warned.

"You back off," Maura shot back angrily. "You're the one loitering outside of a bathroom stall like some high school bully." Maura leaned over the sink and washed her hands. She reached for a towel and glared at Jane before leaving. Maura immediately walked up to Kadin and pulled her away from the table.

"Maura, what's the matter?" Kadin asked, sensing Maura was upset.

"I want to leave. I'm ready to go home."

Kadin placed her hands on Maura's shoulders, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'll explain later, I just want to leave. Please, call a cab."

Kadin's eyes softened, "Okay. Okay." Kadin nodded. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. As she was searching through her contact's list, she caught a glimpse of Jane out of the corner of her eye. She glanced up to see the detective approaching them. Kadin immediately stepped in front of Maura, concealing her from Jane's view, "May I help you?"

"I'm here to speak to Maura, excuse me," Jane attempted to push past the woman.

"Not happening, Curly. Keep walking."

"What the hell did you just say to me?" Jane asked, surprised by the strange woman's aggressive stance.

"You heard me."

"Who the-"

Suddenly, Frost appeared by Jane's side, and instantly, Jaxon was standing by Kadin's. Maura grabbed Kadin by the arm and pulled her away from the confrontation, "Kadin, please, let's just go."

"Look, I'm sorry for my friend here, we don't want any trouble," Frost explained to Jaxon. "She's had a few too many.

"Yeah? That's no excuse to come barging over here towards me and my wife and sister," Jaxon replied.

"You're absolutely correct. I'm very sorry," Frost took Jane by the arm.

"Get off me, Frost." Jane jerked away from Frost's grasp. "Look, I just want to talk to Maura."

Jaxon glanced over his shoulder then back to Jane, "I don't think she wants to talk to you."

"Jaxon, we should leave," Cheyenne stepped up beside her husband and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on."

"Why should we leave? We're having a good time. The Pats won the playoff game and it's my little sister's birthday. Who the hell is this bra to come in here and ruin our good mood?"

"That's it, we're leaving." Frost grabbed Jane again.

Jane shoved Frost several feet back, causing him to bump into another man and spill his drink, "Don't touch me," she snarled.

"Jane! What the hell's the matter with you?" Frost glanced down at his soaked dress shirt. He immediately apologized to the other patron, "I'm sorry, man. I'm trying to get her out of here."

"You need security?" The man asked.

"No." Frost objected. "Here, buy yourself another drink." He handed the man a five-dollar bill.

Kadin stepped between Jaxon and Jane, "Let's go," Kadin instructed as she pointed towards the door, "Maura's ready to leave."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Jaxon, I'm serious." Kadin replied irritably. "Bobby sent a cab; he'll be here in a few minutes. Grab your jacket, we can wait outside."

Jaxon glanced back at Jane and then breathed a sigh of frustration before grabbing his jacket out of the booth and following the women outside the club.

"We're leaving too," Frost remarked. "You've shamed us both enough for one night."

Jane rolled her eyes and shrugged away from Frost, "Fuck off, Frost. I'm ordering another drink."

Outside the bar, Maura hid her face in humiliation while they waited for the cab to arrive. Jaxon paced back and forth, and Kadin stayed near Maura's side and kept an eye on the front door of the bar. Cheyenne scavenged her mind for something comforting to say, but could think of nothing. The awkward silence seemed to the make the wait longer and minutes dragged on for what felt like hours.

Suddenly, the bar doors swung open and Jane and Frost came stumbling out. A large, bald headed bouncer warned them to not come back inside and then slammed the door behind him. Jaxon let out a sneer as he saw Frost lose his balance and land ass first on the sidewalk.

"You okay there, cowboy?" Jaxon snickered.

"He's fine," Jane barked. She glanced down at Frost, "Get up."

Jaxon turned back to face Maura, "Maura, how do you know this broad?" He asked pointing his thumb back in Jane's direction.

Kadin interjected, "Drop it, Jaxon."

"I'm just saying; she's a real bit-"

"Jaxon, hush," Cheyenne slapped her husband on the back of the head.

"What the hell did you just call me?" Jane bum rushed Jaxon and suddenly had him pinned up against the brick wall of the bar.

"Jane!" Maura exclaimed in horror and disbelief.

Kadin immediately came to her brother's aid. She grabbed Jane by the shoulders and pried her off Jaxon. Jane began wrestling with Kadin, trying her best to knock Kadin to the ground.

"Jane, stop!" Kadin shouted as she struggled tenaciously to gain the upper hand over the other woman, "I don't want to fight you."

"Jane, let her go!" Maura pulled on Jane fiercely but couldn't get her to release her grip on Kadin.

Chaos ensued on the side of the street as Maura and Frost tried to break apart Kadin and Jane and Cheyenne did her best to keep an overly intoxicated Jaxon out of the fight, which was proving to be a difficult task.

Finally, realizing Jane had no intentions of letting go, Kadin slung the woman over her shoulder, tossing her to the ground. Kadin twisted Jane's arm behind her back; suddenly, Jane was face down on the sidewalk.

"Holy shit," Frost gasped, shocked at the other woman's physical strength. "That's a veteran move, right there. Which force are you on?"

"I'm not on any force," Kadin replied. She continued to hold Jane down while the woman continued to thrash about.

"That's ten years of taekwondo finally proving useful," Jaxon blurted out.

When the cab pulled up beside the bar, Kadin released Jane's arm and let her go. She stood to her feet and was about to walk away when Jane jumped up and shoved her violently into the hood of the car. Jane managed to get in one good punch, before Frost grabbed her from behind by the arms, locking her against his chest.

"Hey, what the hell is going on here!?" The cab driver screeched as he jumped out of the car.

Maura rushed to Kadin's side, immediately attending to her bloody nose. She glanced up at Frost, who was struggling to keep an incredibly drunk and belligerent Jane under control. "Frost, take the cab," Maura ordered.

"Are you sure?" Frost asked, retightening his grip on the woman. "I can call another cab after you leave."

"No, take her home, now. We'll wait."

Frost tossed Jane into the back of the cab and closed the door. The cab driver was hesitant to respond at first, but quickly realizing he had no other choice, he got back into his car and took off.

Maura removed her scarf and used it to apply pressure and stop the bleeding from Kadin's nose. They sat together on the corner of the sidewalk. Maura ran her hand through Kadin's hair, "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kadin replied coolly. "I'm fine."

"You should have decked that psychopath," Jaxon growled. "She's lucky I don't hit women."

"Jaxon, that's enough," Cheyenne's tone was sharp and precise. "You did nothing but egg this entire thing on. You're a grown man, in case you've forgotten."

"Why are you yelling at me? She came after Kadin and Maura. What was I supposed to do?"

"You're supposed to stay out of it!" Cheyenne squealed as she pushed him back against the building's wall. "What if someone had called the police? How's that going to look on the news tomorrow? Who's going to call your mother and explain that her son and daughter have both been arrested after a bar fight?"

"Cheyenne…"

"Don't," Cheyenne interrupted. "Don't even try to defend yourself. There's nothing you can say right now that excuses your behavior."

Kadin glanced over her shoulder, "Wow, she's pissed." She mumbled as she continued to hold the scarf to her nose.

"I'm so, so sorry," Maura apologized again. "I had no idea Jane would be here and I never imagined she'd do anything like this. She has a temper, but it's unlike her to be so violent."

"She's really hung up on you," Kadin replied. "Like an ex-girlfriend."

A look of confusion crossed Maura's face, "What? No. Jane and I never dated. We were only friends."

Kadin shrugged, "Seems like more than that to her."

"It's not," Maura lowered the scarf so she could check if Kadin's nose was broken. She was relieved to see no obvious signs of broken bones, or displacement, but it was too dark to examine for a possible fracture and swelling. She sighed heavily, "Jane and I had a close friendship. That's all. Jane isn't gay and I'm…" Maura hesitated for a moment, "I'm not attracted to her in that way."

"I'm just wondering if she knows that."

"Of course she knows that," Maura insisted. "I know it may appear otherwise, but you have to believe me, we were never involved in more than a friendship."

"I believe you," Kadin replied casually, her voice remarkably clean of any undertone. She lifted a hand to her nose, but Maura smacked it away.

"Don't touch it," Maura scolded. "We need to get you home so I can clean you up and get a better look at the damage.

"It's not broken."

"I know that, but it could be fractured."

"It's not fractured."

"Well, we'll know for sure after I take a look at it."

Kadin laughed lightly, "Okay."

Maura rubbed Kadin's back gently as they sat on the sidewalk, waiting for their cab to return, "I've ruined your birthday."

"No, you haven't."

"You're sitting on the corner of the street, outside a bar, in below freezing weather, with a bloody nose."

"But I'm sitting next to you," Kadin bumped into Maura's shoulder playfully and smiled.

"I feel awful."

Kadin shrugged, "Don't. You have nothing to feel awful about. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, Maura."

"Jane would never hurt me," Maura replied. "Not physically, anyway." She glanced over at Kadin, "I still can't believe she punched you."

"She got lucky," Kadin replied distantly as she stared off into the chilly night air.

Maura spotted the cab as it rounded the block and pulled up to the street corner; she immediately stood to her feet, helping Kadin up as well. "Let's get you home," Maura whispered as she opened the cab door, "We'll need to put some ice on your nose to reduce the swelling."


	6. For the Sake of the Children

**A/N: WARNING: This chapter contains a graphic homicide scene. Discretion is advised. **

**I**

"_One does not simply choose when to fall in love. Love happens when you least expect it. It literally jumps out from the shadows and stealth attacks you from behind, causing your entire body to shiver and your thoughts to run rampant. By the time you've realized what has happened, some beautiful thief has made off with your heart. It's terrifying losing that kind of control, to no longer be the captain of your emotions, but just a ship lost a sea, tossed to and fro by the winds of unpredictable desire. Without question, there is an undying ache in those raw moments of infatuation that leaves a human being withering in the ruins of passion wondering if peace will ever come. Your life ceases to be your own, for you've stopped living for yourself, and now, you live for another. Her breaths and your heartbeat intertwine as one into the disguise known as love, which masks the face of loneliness, but never truly replaces it._"

"She's very good," Maura leaned across her seat and whispered into Kadin's ear.

Kadin's eyes drifted from the stage and landed on Maura, "She's one of my favorite authors."

"I can see why," Maura smiled as she reached over and laced her fingers with Kadin's.

Several minutes later, Maura felt her phone vibrating from inside her purse. She excused herself from the theater, and stepped out into the lobby, expecting to be called away from her night out with Kadin.

"Dr. Isles," Maura introduced herself as she answered her phone. "2200 Sheridan Ave?" The medical examiner questioned, quite certain she had heard the address incorrectly. "No, no, I'm right across the street. I'll be right there." She disconnected the call and tossed her phone back into her purse. Maura walked down to the glass doors of the theater and glanced outside. Police tape laced the entire 2200 block and several cop cars were parked near the theater entrance as officials began to investigate the scene. A chill ran down her spine at the realization of the homicide's peculiar proximity.

"Maura?" Kadin's voice echoed through the theater's lobby. Maura turned swiftly, startled to hear her name. Kadin's pace towards the woman quickened as she sensed something was awry. "What's happened?" Kadin asked. Her eyes caught the pulsating flashes of police lights out in the street; she cast Maura a perplexing stare, "You're kidding? Here?"

"I just got the call," Maura explained. "It's happened at the warehouse across the street." Maura's eyes saddened as she reached over and touched Kadin's arm, "I'm sorry about the book reading. I was really into her performance."

"Don't worry about that," Kadin replied. "I'll come with you."

A brief moment of panic shot through Maura's body, "No," she politely objected. "No, you wont be allowed on the scene."

"I don't want to be on scene, I just want to be near you. I can't just stay here and finish the reading while you're across the street investigating a murder."

"Kadin, Jane will be working the scene as well."

"So?" Kadin shrugged, "I assume we're both sober tonight."

Maura sighed, realizing she wasn't going to be able to convince Kadin to stay behind, "Fine, but stay back." Maura emphasized, "Way back."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'll need my medical bag. It's in the trunk of my car in the parking garage."

"No problem. I'll bring it to you," Kadin placed a hand on Maura's shoulder then quickly exited the theater.

Maura inhaled deeply and exited the theater as well. She made her way across the street and lifted the crime tape over her head. Lieutenant Cavanaugh greeted Maura at the entrance of the run down warehouse building. Though it was dark, and the city lights provided little illumination, Maura immediately noticed Cavanaugh's pale complexion and troubled expression.

"Dr. Isles," Cavanaugh greeted, "Thank you for arriving so quickly."

"It seems I had little choice in the matter," Maura replied glancing back towards the theater. "Pardon the expression, Lieutenant, but you look like you've seen a ghost."

The Lieutenant hung his head, taking several moments to respond, "Dr. Isles, I can't prepare you for what you're about to see inside that warehouse." He sighed heavily and shook his head, "Children…" he mumbled. He cleared his throat and began again, "There are three little girls in there, hanging from the rafters." Cavanaugh closed his eyes for a moment. "Naked," he choked out. "It's like something right out of a horror movie."

Maura's stomach knotted. Hearing Lieutenant Cavanaugh describe the disturbing scene was unnerving, but her body clenched in fear knowing that soon the horrific image would be permanently seared into her memory. Kadin suddenly appeared on the opposite side of the police tape, holding Maura's medical bag. Noticing the young woman's unauthorized presence, a nearby police officer approached Kadin aggressively, flashlight in hand and beamed directly at her, but Maura immediately intervened.

"It's all right, officer," Maura called out, "She's just delivering my medical bag."

The officer turned and aimed his flashlight on Maura, "You got an assistant now, Dr. Isles?"

Maura ignored the man's irrelevant question and pushed passed him as she stepped closer to Kadin. Kadin handed the bag over the police tape then took a few steps back. Maura spotted Jane's car pulling up to the warehouse; a part of her was relieved she wouldn't have to face the scene alone, another part of her was nervous about working with Jane since the incident at Patty's Pub. She glanced back to Kadin, "It's a special case, Kadin," she stated somberly. "It may take a while."

"I'll be here."

"If you're going to hang around here all night, make sure you stay at least one hundred feet back from the police tape," the officer suggested. "In other words, move it across the street, sweetheart."

"The charm of a Boston copy truly knows no boundaries," Kadin remarked. She exchanged a look with Maura, then turned and walked back across the street.

Jane jumped out of her car and marched onto the scene, as she ducked under the police tape, she took a passing glimpse at Maura, but seemed unaffected by her presence. She stepped up next to Lieutenant Cavanaugh and the two exchanged brief statements. She glanced over his shoulder and spotted Maura approaching their direction.

"Detective, I'm glad you're here. If you're ready…" Maura nodded towards the warehouse. Jane gave a final look to Cavanaugh, and then followed Maura towards the warehouse doors. "I don't know if anyone has informed you," Maura began as they walked side by side, "but we're dealing with children."

"Yeah, I heard," Jane hoarsely answered. "Three little girls," she muttered. "Sick bastard."

When the two women entered into the main room of the warehouse, Maura's heartbeat pounded beneath her chest. She cautiously eyed the rafters, expecting to see the gruesome site at any moment.

"Rizzoli!" Korsak shouted from the top of a staircase, which led to a small catwalk above the warehouse. "Up here!"

Jane's eyes snapped up towards Korsak's voice and like a magnet, she was instantly drawn to him. Maura followed as Jane ascended the stairs. Once at the top of the catwalk, Jane came face to face with the three girls; she gasped and turned away, covering her mouth. Maura placed a consoling hand on Jane's back as she leaned her head over the railing and caught her breath.

"Pull it together, Jane," Korsak encouraged. "I know it's rough, but we've got to work this case fast if we plan to bring justice to these kids."

Jane nodded and calmed herself as she inhaled deeply and pulled out a pair of gloves from her jacket pocket, "What do we know so far?" Jane asked as she circled the girls' bodies.

"Three females, all under age ten, presumably," Korsak replied. "They could be related."

"Sisters?" Maura asked as she opened her medical bag.

"Possibly," Korsak replied, "Hey, Larry, the doc is here now, cut these girls down, will ya?"

"Yes, sir."

Jane busied herself examining the crime scene while the officers lowered the bodies onto the floor. It was obvious the warehouse had been out of use for many years, possibly decades, but remnants of its former glory still lingered. Jane opened a crate and discovered it was full of empty shell casings.

"What was this place?" Jane asked curiously.

"Ammunition warehouse," Korsak answered shortly.

"They actually made weapons and ammunition here?"

"Not since the end of World War II," Korsak explained. "It was used as a storage armory after the 1940's; kept a lot of troops armed during the Vietnam era. It shut down in the early eighties. Since then, it's been a hot spot for drug deals and gang meetings, but even those activities have been unusually quiet over the past few years."

"So, do we think this is drug or gang related?"

"Not certain," Korsak sighed, "but it seems unlikely."

"These children didn't die from hanging," Maura announced as she hovered over one of the bodies, "They were all dead long before the ropes were tied around their necks."

"What kind of a monster would so something like this?" Jane placed her hands on her hips and lowered her head. "Any idea on the cause of death, Maura?"

"No stab wounds, not cuts, no bruises other than the rope marks around the necks, which are clearly post mortem; I see no outward signs of a struggle. Their bodies are unnaturally positioned." Maura sighed, "There's very little evidence."

"I know you hate guessing, but-"

"Poison," Maura declared, "My initial guess is poison. There's light skin discoloration and reddening around the eyes," Maura added. "Their jaws are also unusually stiff, almost clamped together. It isn't likely rigor mortis has set in already; so, that could also suggest poisoning. I won't know anything further till I've conducted a full examination and a toxicology report, but the few signs present are indicative of exposure to a hazardous substance that attacked the bodies internally."

"So, hanging the bodies in an abandoned warehouse was just for decorative purposes," Jane concluded. "The perp staged the scene."

"For shock value," Korsak grumbled

"That explains why there's little to no evidence. This may not even be the real crime scene."

"That's definitely at angle we'll take a look at, but for now, we treat this as the murder scene," Korsak reminded, "We need to focus on identifying these bodies."

"If three young sisters went missing in the city of Boston, we'd have heard about it before now," Jane scratched the back of her head. "I'm not sure that they're related."

"They all have similar features," Korsak noted, "Blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, same age group. If they aren't related, then the murderer had a very specific victim profile in mind."

Jane glanced over to Maura, "We need medical reports to help clear a path; and if we could pin down a cause of death-"

"I'll start the examinations as soon as the bodies are transported to the lab," Maura replied.

Satisfied with Maura's compliance, Jane turned back to Korsak, "Call Frost, fill him in on what we have so far, and have him start looking up records on all missing female children from ages three through twelve. Let everyone know we're working this scene top to bottom; we can't afford to let anything slip through the cracks. If there's one shred of evidence here, we find it. "

Maura stepped outside the warehouse and gave a brief report to the Lieutenant, explaining she would have to continue her examination of the bodies at the lab. She spotted Kadin sitting on a bench in front of the theater. The perturbed look on her face tattled on her otherwise calm appearance. She actually seemed rather mysterious in her black leather jacket zipped up to her neck and her scarf tied snugly under her chin. She sipped on a cup of coffee and stared mindlessly at a crack in the sidewalk. Kadin hadn't noticed the other woman's advancements till Maura was nearly standing over top of her, at which point her disposition noticeably brightened as she smiled and stood from her seat.

"Hey," Kadin greeted, "That didn't take so long."

Maura exhaled, "I can't do anything further till I'm back at the lab."

Kadin nodded, "Oh, sounds like a long night." She glanced down at the ground and kicked a small piece of broken concrete away from her feet.

"Very," Maura replied. "Three little girls..." Maura said barely above a whisper. Kadin's eyes snapped up into focus. She awkwardly tugged at her scarf and loosened it around her neck. "I've been in this business a long time, but working on children never gets any easier." Kadin remained silent; an unfamiliar expression appeared on her face. Assuming Kadin was shaken by the night's events, Maura reached for the woman's arm and pulled her closer, in an attempt to offer reassurance, "The best detectives in Boston are working this case." Maura straightened Kadin's scarf and pressed it neatly against her chest, "Whoever did this, won't get away with it."

"I should get home," Kadin said shortly as she glanced away from Maura.

"I'll drop you off on the way to the station," Maura studied her partner carefully, sensing her uneasiness. "I'll be at the lab till late tonight, but if you want, I can come over and spend the night with you afterwards."

This suggestion seemed to comfort Kadin; she flashed a brief smile, but barely a fragment of her typical cheerful demeanor, "I always sleep better when you're near."

"So do I," Maura agreed, returning the smile, she leaned into Kadin and locked their arms together as they began walking towards the parking garage.

**II**

It was nearly midnight when Jane arrived at the lab. She waited patiently for Maura to finish her last examination, and then cautiously entered the exam room. Maura glanced up from her paperwork, surprised to see Jane entering the facility.

"Detective," Maura greeted, "I was just about to call it a night. I finished the last examination. There doesn't appear to be any signs of sexual abuse, which I take some comfort in knowing. I've also sent off the toxicology report. Normally, it takes several days to get the results back, but in special cases such as this one, the process can be sped up to about forty-eight hours." Maura paused, "Upon further inspection, evidence reveals that each child suffered extreme convulsions before death; their backbones are abnormally arched, which explains the awkward positioning of their bodies," Maura held up x-rays of the victims spines, "It's rather odd, but correlates with the theory that a poisonous substance was used. It also counts for the unusual stiffness in the jaw."

"Any idea on what that substance could be?" Jane asked leaning across one of the examination tables.

"There's a few possible choices," Maura replied, she dug through a pile of notes next to her computer, "Strychnine appears to be the best match, but I can't confirm anything till the toxicology reports come back."

"What do you know about strychnine?"

Maura frowned, "Well, it's often used in small quantities as a pesticide. You can find it listed as an ingredient in most brands of rat poisons. What makes it an excellent candidate for our case is that it's known for causing muscular convulsions. Cause of death can either be from asphyxiation caused by paralysis of the neural pathways that control breathing, or exhaustion from the convulsing. It's excruciatingly painful; death occurs within two to three hours of exposure."

Jane inhaled deeply, "You think the perp used an over the counter rodent pesticide?"

"It's more likely that he used a clear liquid formula," Maura replied. "Had he used store bought rat poison, there would be traces of the pellets still in the victims intestines."

"Where could someone buy the clear liquid?"

Maura shrugged, "A farmer's market. Any agricultural related website or store. It's not an uncommon purchase."

"And doesn't rouse suspicion," Jane tapped her foot against the floor. "The crime scene revealed practically nothing, but intuition tells me these kids were killed somewhere else and brought to the warehouse. Were you able to identify whether or not these three were related?"

"No, not yet. DNA will take till tomorrow morning," Maura glanced over at the three covered bodies, then back to Jane, "I wish I had more information for you."

"You're a fountain of information, Maura," Jane replied. "And I know you'll do everything you can. We just have to keep chipping away till the pieces fit together."

"Of course," Maura agreed.

Jane placed a hand to the back of her neck, "So, how's your friend?"

"My friend?" Maura asked, though she had an assumption in mind.

"The girl from Patty's," Jane replied awkwardly. "Is she okay?"

Maura nodded slowly, "Yes, she's fine."

"Good," Jane glanced anxiously around the lab, unable to make eye contact with Maura. Her eyes darted aimlessly as she spoke, "Maura, I know it isn't an excuse, but I had way too much to drink that night. Honestly, I don't even remember most of it, but Frost has made sure to fill me on every minute detail. I'm ashamed of myself. I wanted to apologize to you sooner, but-" Jane paused, "It's been really weird lately and the last time I came over to apologize…" Jane trailed off.

"I know," Maura's expression softened.

"But you're right," Jane shrugged, "About me always finding something wrong with the men you date. I didn't want to admit it, at first, but I've spent some time thinking about it, and it's true. I feel like no one has ever been good enough for you and there's a part of me that has always taken comfort in knowing that no matter what, we have-" Jane corrected, "_had_ each other."

"Jane, I know that you've always meant well, but this time things are different." Maura took a deep breath, "I am seeing someone." She confessed, "I have been the entire time, but it's not what you think. It's not just some guy."

Jane laughed lightly, "I know; it's _the_ guy."

"No," Maura denied, she swallowed heavily. Her heartbeat raced as she searched for the right words and the courage to speak them, "I haven't been hiding a boyfriend. I've been hiding a girlfriend."

Jane's facial muscles contorted into a strange gesture, one Maura had never seen before and had trouble identifying. The silence between them weighed heavy as it filled the room. Maura felt an enormous pressure on her chest as she waited nervously for Jane's response.

"Wait a minute," Jane finally spoke as she closed her eyes and held up her hands, "The woman at Patty's..."

Maura nodded as her voice broke, "That's Kadin."

"Oh, my God" Jane blinked several times, as she recalled the night in question. She stepped to the side and took a seat in a nearby chair. She ran both of her hands through her hair, "It all makes sense, now." She stated blankly as she stared into the empty space in front of her. Suddenly, her eyes shot up at Maura, "You're gay?"

"No," Maura immediately replied. A look of confusion and heartache streaked across her face, "I don't know. I'm still attracted to men, but-" Maura's breathing became heavier, "I've never done this before; It just… happened. That's why I needed space, I was trying to figure things out, I wanted to understand for myself before I announced it to anyone else, and I know it's made me look secretive and deceptive, but I hate lying, especially to you, so I've tried my best to avoid this conversation completely. I know you feel like I owed you an explanation, but I just wanted more time; I _needed _more time. I always planned to tell you, when the moment was right, when I felt comfortable, but you pushed so hard." Maura's face saddened, "I'm entitled to keep my private life _private,_ even from you. I wanted you to respect that right, but you completely ignored it. I already felt confused and frightened, I wasn't prepared to answer your questions or discount your accusations. I had a lot on my mind, but I should have been more considerate of your feelings. It's taken me a while to get here, to be able to have this conversation with you. I'm sorry."

Jane repositioned herself in the chair so that she was facing Maura directly. She cleared her throat and asked, "Does she make you happy?"

Maura felt a wave of emotion crash through her body, "So happy," she replied feeling a few tears form in her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. The sudden relief of finally confronting Jane lifted the weight from Maura's chest and felt more liberating that she could have ever imagined.

Jane stood from the chair and placed a hand on Maura's shoulder, "Then you have nothing to be sorry for." Jane flashed a half smile, "Have a goodnight, Maura. I'll see you tomorrow." Jane turned and quietly made her way out of the lab.

"Jane, wait," Maura called out as Jane was opening the door. Jane stopped and casually glanced over her shoulder. "Let's keep this just between us for now, okay?"

Jane nodded, "Yeah, of course." She opened the door and stepped outside.

Feeling somewhat baffled, Maura gazed around the medical lab. She was greatly relieved, but oddly, a bit disappointed. The conversation that had taken months to transpire had abruptly come and gone in the blink of an eye and simply evaporated between them. Quite frankly, she had anticipated a much more climactic scene; then again, they had already shared several dramatic confrontations leading up to this revelation. Perhaps, a confession and a simple gesture of support were more than sufficient. Thoughts of Kadin quickly filled Maura's mind and suddenly, the ache to be near her intensified. Maura grabbed her jacket from the back of her office chair and left the station. Minutes later, she was wrapped cozily in her lover's arms, warm under the covers, and curious as to what tomorrow would bring.


	7. Death that Travels

**I**

Kadin stood silently on the balcony of her fourth story apartment building. The icy Boston wind blew threw her hair and the dark gray skyline hovered around here. She gazed somberly at the commendable crowd of people gathering at Jonesborough Park for the candlelit vigil dedicated to the three unidentified little girls found at the warehouse the night before; Kadin exhaled painfully and lifted the bottle of wine to her lips once more. Several snowflakes drifted from the gloomy sky above her and landed on the balcony railing, prompting Kadin to turn and go inside for warmth. Kadin switched on her television and sank into her couch, hanging her head as she stared intently into the fibers of her carpet. Her eyes slowly lifted to the television screen as she listened to the sympathetic words of the channel eight news reporter, Elizabeth Underwood.

"_Despite the heavy media coverage, no one in the city has come forward to claim any of the children, which has some people speculating the parents are involved with the murders. Whether or not the girls are related has yet to be released to the public, but inside sources suggest these three girls are sisters. Police are working around the clock to provide answers, but little information has been released. The question still remains, 'who could be responsible for such a heinous and senseless crime?_'"

Kadin reached over for the remote and turned the channel. She leaned back against the couch and took another drink of wine. Her mysterious green eyes glossed over and she seemed to escape reality for a few moments as she pondered deep in thought. Her eyes snapped into focus when she heard a loud knocking at her door.

**II**

"Run their prints through the national database," Jane instructed as she leaned across Frost's desk. "These kids can't be from Boston."

"I have to have clearance for that," Frost replied hesitantly.

"You've got clearance," Lieutenant Cavanaugh announced as he approached their desk. "We can't keep pouring local resources into unidentified bodies. If those girls are from a different state, then we lose jurisdiction and it's my duty to call the division chief. Run the prints."

"Yes, sir." Frost quickly accessed the national database and within moments all three names popped up on his screen. "Katelyn Sawyers, born 2003, Britney Sawyers, born 2005, and Jessica Sawyers, born 2008. Three direct matches."

"Where are they from?" Jane asked eagerly.

"Birth records indicate they were all born in Charleston, West Virginia," Frost clicked on several links, "Their parents are Harold and Evetta Sawyers."

"Do they still reside in West Virginia?" Cavanaugh inquired.

"It appears so," Frost remarked. He scanned through several more files, "Odd, no one has reported these children as missing." Frost leaned forward to study the files more closely, but was quickly interrupted.

"Frost, sign out, you and Rizzoli are off the case," Cavanaugh pulled out his cell phone.

"What?" Jane squealed as she jumped from her seat. "You can't just kick us off the case. We've been working it for the last twenty-four hours."

"It just became a federal investigation, Rizzoli. You know the rules. This place is going to be crawling with feds as soon as I call it in."

"Then postpone the call," Jane encouraged. "Give me and Frost time to work this case. Now that we have names and-"

"What do you plan to do? Fly down to West Virginia and conduct interviews with the parents?" The Lieutenant scoffed. "It's out of our jurisdiction."

"But-"

"Jane, let this one go," Cavanaugh pressed his phone to his ear and walked out of the office, "Yes, I need to speak with Chief Sloan, this is Lieutenant Cavanaugh of the Boston Police."

"I hate losing a case to the feds," Jane grumbled as she sat back down in her chair next to Frost. "It's even worse having them in our offices. They sneak around in their black suits and sunglasses, like they're playing a role in a movie. They're never as invested in the cases as we are. You know we have a better chance of solving this homicide than they do."

"You're right," Frost replied, "but we can't interfere with a federal investigation. At least now we'll be free for the super bowl this weekend."

"Go, Pats," Jane muttered lethargically.

Frost smiled, "That's the spirit." He slapped his hand on Jane's shoulder, "Go home; get some rest. You look like hell."

Jane's eyes slowly drifted up towards the man, "Gee, Frost, are you this charming with all the ladies, or just me?"

"Just you," Frost winked as he turned and exited the office.

**III**

Jaxon gazed around the apartment at the several empty wine bottles, moments later his sister returned with a beer for each of them.

"Wow, looks like you've been drinking a while," Jaxon said as he took a sip of his beer. "What's the special occasion?"

Kadin shrugged, "Shitty day at work."

"Oh," Jaxon took another sip. "I didn't know you had shitty days at the spa. I thought it was always relaxing and… Zen."

"It's unlike you to show up unannounced," Kadin replied, brushing off Jaxon's joke. "The last time I received a spontaneous visit from you, you lost seven grand in an online poker tournament and was too afraid to go home and face Cheyenne."

Jaxon smiled, "She's still sore about that. Actually, I came by to tell you that I took your advice, and I talked to Cheyenne about having a baby and…" Jaxon paused for a beat, "Well, we started trying a few days ago and with any luck, you'll be an aunt in nine months," He gleamed. Kadin frowned and glanced away from her brother. This was not the reaction Jaxon had anticipated. "What's the matter? I thought you'd be happy."

Kadin set her beer down on the table and scooted to the edge of the couch so she could be closer to Jaxon as she spoke, "I just don't know if right now is the best time to have a kid."

Jaxon laughed lightly, "What are you talking about? You were just telling me two weeks ago how I'd make a wonderful father."

"You would," Kadin reiterated. "Just maybe not right now. Not _right_ at this moment."

Jaxon repositioned himself in the chair, clearly becoming agitated with Kadin, "I don't understand. What's changed between two weeks ago and today?" Kadin reached across her coffee table and pulled out a copy of the Boston Globe and tossed it in front of Jaxon. He read the front-page headline, which detailed the previous night's murder. "Yeah, I've heard about this. It's been all over the news." His eyes lifted and he stared at Kadin questionably, "What? You don't want me to have kids now because three little girls were murdered last night?"

Kadin swallowed heavily, "It happened right across the street from the Blackbird Theater. I was at that theater with Maura when she got the call from the police department."

Jaxon studied his sister's expression closely, "What are you getting at?"

"You know what I'm getting at," the woman's nostrils flared as she struggled to contain her emotions.

"Kadin…" Jaxon smiled weakly, "Come on, it's been nineteen years."

"And out of those nineteen years," Kadin noted, "how many days have gone by that you haven't thought about it?"

Jaxon took a large gulp of beer, "This is ridiculous." He cleared the back of his throat, "Three dead kids show up in your relative vicinity and now you're jumping to conclusions."

"Wouldn't you?" Kadin shot back.

"No," Jaxon spat quickly. "In case you haven't noticed, we live in Boston. There's a murder here every other night. Hell, I've probably been within twenty feet of a murder scene and never ever known it."

"No one's claiming the bodies."

"So what?"

"So, the parents don't live in the city," Kadin stressed. "Those girls aren't from Boston."

"Then they're from New Haven," Jaxon roared. "Stop trying to connect imaginary dots."

"Jaxon, I can feel it," Kadin closed her eyes. "I could feel it last night at the crime scene and I still feel it today. He knows we're here."

Jaxon jumped from the chair and waved his arms, "For God's sake, Kadin! Listen to yourself, you're starting to sound like Mom."

"Jaxon…"

"Listen to me, you have to stop thinking like that," Jaxon kneeled down next to his sister and calmed his voice considerably. "You're paranoid."

Tears whelmed in Kadin's eyes as she desperately fought the urge to sob. "No, I'm scared," she whispered. "I've tried to shake it off; I can't."

"You have nothing to be afraid of, little one," Jaxon consoled the younger woman as he stretched out his hand and took hold of hers, "You're safe here." He sniffled lightly then composed himself. "Pull it together, okay? Don't let Maura see you acting like this. She's a smart one; she'll figure you out. You understand?" Jaxon emphasized, "She isn't like all the other women you've dated. She's a medical examiner for the Boston Police Department. She might as well be a detective with a medical degree. You slip up in front of her and-"

"I won't slip up," Kadin interjected. She gazed into her brother's eyes, "I care too much about her. I'd never put her in danger."

"Good," Jaxon nodded. "If you really care about her, then you'll stop putting yourself through hell every time a sob story ends up on the six o'clock news." He stood to his feet and exhaled, "I gotta go; Cheyenne's expecting me for dinner at seven."

Kadin stood as well. She gave her brother a concerned gaze that clearly expressed her unease, but she only smiled and said, "Thanks for stopping by."

"Look, the only way to permanently overcome this is to stop letting the fear take control." Jaxon rested his hands on his little sister's shoulders, "And if you can't do that, then at least fake it. Even imaginary courage is better than none at all."

The doorbell to Kadin's apartment chimed, a dead give away that Maura was at the door; she was the only one who ever thought to use the damn thing. Kadin and Jaxon exchanged one last empathetic look before Jaxon crossed the apartment and opened the door.

"Hey, Maura," Jaxon smiled. "How ya been?"

"Jaxon," Maura greeted delightfully, surprised to see the tall, dark haired man instead of Kadin. "I'm well, thank you. It's good to see you. How's Cheyenne?"

"Great. She's great." Jaxon pointed at Maura, "You're still coming to the super bowl party this weekend, right?"

"I've been looking forward to it all week," Maura replied. "Do you need me to bring anything?"

"Just your beautiful self," Jaxon dug his hands into his back pockets then glanced back over his shoulder towards Kadin. His head spun back around quickly, "Well, hey, I hate to cut it short, but I'm late for a romantic dinner with the misses." Jaxon squeezed his way passed Maura. "See ya, little sister!" Jaxon called as he made his way out the door.

Kadin welcomed Maura into the apartment and pulled her closer, engulfing her in a tender embrace as they shared a hello kiss. Maura immediately smelled the aroma of alcohol wafting from Kadin's body. She held the woman at arm's length and eyed her curiously, "Kadin, how much have you had to drink today?"

"More than I care to admit," Kadin replied casually. "How was your day?"

"Not much better than yours, I'm assuming," Maura placed her purse down on the kitchen counter and removed her jacket. "We've been removed from the murder case."

"Really? Why?" Kadin's brow furrowed.

"It's no longer our jurisdiction," Maura shrugged. "I hate losing a case to the feds," she mumbled. "It always feels like a kick to the gut."

Kadin's eyes batted back and forth, "I don't understand; the murder was here in Boston."

"The victims are from out of state," Maura replied. "As soon as the Lieutenant reported it, we were all told to cease investigations and medical work. The bodies were removed from my lab this morning."

"Where did they come from?" Kadin asked as nonchalantly as she could manage. "The kids, I mean."

"No clue," Maura reached for a glass and poured herself a cup of wine, "I've been discouraged from prying once we lose a case. It becomes a strictly need to know basis."

Kadin awkwardly glanced around the apartment, but then back to Maura, "That's a drag, huh?" She asked. She placed her hand on the back of her neck and rubbed it thoughtlessly.

Maura sipped her wine, "Yes, but the media will pick up the story from here. We'll just have to follow it like every other citizen. It's a shame, I was eager for those toxicology reports."

"So, how much did you figure out about the girls before they pulled you from the case?"

"Not much," Maura sighed. "They're sisters. No signs of physical or sexual abuse, so, damage was most likely inflicted internally. My hunch was poison, but now I won't be able to review the medical results to confirm it. Hopefully, the FBI will be able to determine the cause."

"Poison?" Kadin's eyes squinted. "That's a peculiar weapon of choice."

"Poison is a brilliant weapon and has been used for thousands of years. It's perfect for those who prefer a crafty and sly attack," Maura remarked. "Poisons and toxic chemicals have become a popular way of assisting in child kidnappings and homicides. It's much easier to drug the child and keep them in a sleep like state, that way the perpetrator raises no suspicion if they're in public or around others. It's also incredibly simple to poison a person's drink or food." Maura paused, "It's practically the perfect weapon. No fingerprints. No direct connection. Many poison homicides remain completely undetected, or even ruled as suicides, or accidents. It's one of the trickiest causes of deaths to verify, because one must rely on evidence and theory to determine if foul play was involved."

"So, when you say poison…" Kadin began, "You mean?"

"In this case, I suspected strychnine," Maura polished off her wine, "But we'll have to wait for the federal investigation's report. " Kadin's face turned pale and she immediately took a seat at her bar. Maura set down her wine glass and grabbed Kadin by the arm, "What's the matter?" she asked fearfully.

"I'm sorry," Kadin replied faintly as she reminded herself of Jaxon's warning. "The topic of child murder is a little heavy for me."

"Of course," Maura nodded, "We don't have to discuss it any further. I'd rather forget about it for a while, anyway."

Kadin took Maura by the hand, "I have a much happier topic I'd like to discuss with you."

"Oh?" Maura asked curiously.

Kadin stood from her seat and pulled out a folded piece of paper from her back pocket. "Here," she handed it to Maura.

Maura unfolded the paper eagerly. Her eyes lit up with excitement, "Diamond Hills Vineyard?"

"You've heard of it?" Kadin asked optimistically.

Maura laughed, "Sure, who in New England hasn't? They have an extraordinary selection of wines and I've read impressive reviews about the wine tasting events. It's considered rather exclusive, actually. How did you manage to get an invitation?"

"I get one every year," Kadin shrugged. "I serve several of their wines at the spa." Kadin reached for a pamphlet that was lying nearby on the counter, "There's an inn not too far from the vineyard. It's peaceful there this time of year. It's tucked away in the mountains; trails, hiking, golfing, a hot tub," Kadin smirked. "And the best part is, it's not in Boston."

"No, it's not; it's in Cumberland, Rhode Island," Maura replied playfully. "So, are you inviting me on a romantic weekend getaway?"

Kadin pulled Maura closer, "I am." She kissed the woman softly, "Are you interested?"

"I am," Maura replied as she returned the kiss. "When do we leave?"

"Thursday, the fourteenth, after work," Kadin answered. "So, get Pyke to cover for you on Friday."

"Mmm… Valentine's Day."

"You didn't already have plans did you?" Kadin teased.

Maura's voice lowered, "I had a couple ideas in mind, but I'm sure we can reach some type of _compromise_." Maura pressed her body against Kadin's and interlocked their hands. Maura's soft lips covered Kadin's neck, evoking a moan of passion and desire. Unable to refuse Maura's advances, Kadin lured her into the bedroom, discarding the outside world behind them.

**IV**

Kadin bolted up from her pillow and thrashed about the bed wildly, causing Maura to wake from her sleep in a panic. Maura watched frightfully as the young woman cried and struggled against some unseen force.

"Kadin!" Maura called. She resisted touching the woman, knowing it was dangerous to lay hands on a person while they were in the middle of an active nightmare. "Kadin, you're dreaming, wake up!" Kadin continued to wrestle with herself under the covers. "Kadin!" Maura's voice was loud and sharp, but it registered with the plagued sleeper and Kadin gasped loudly for a breath of air as her eyes snapped open. Maura watched Kadin's chest and shoulders rise in fall in synchronization as her heavy breathing promptly turned into light sobbing. Maura reached over and tugged on the woman lightly, coaxing her to fall back into Maura's arms. "It's all right," Maura soothed gently as she rubbed Kadin's back. "It was only a dream." Several minutes of silence passed before Kadin lifted her head to speak.

"How embarrassing," She muttered as she wiped at her eyes. "I haven't had a sleep terror in months."

"Sleep terrors?" Maura's concern was evident. "Sleep terrors are rare in adults, unless he or she has a medical condition."

Kadin laughed lightly, "Sometimes, you know too much for your own good."

"So, you have a parasomnia disorder?" Maura rose up from the bed and glanced down at her lover.

"A _disorder_?" Kadin repeated as she sat up as well. "Must we make it sound so negative?"

"I'm sorry," Maura replied.

"I've had them since I was a kid," Kadin confessed. "I was supposed to outgrow it, but I never did. Sometimes, I can go months, even over a year, without experiencing one." Kadin's eyes drifted, "Other times…"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Maura interjected as she reached over and cupped the woman's cheek in her palm. "I know of several psychotherapy options that could help reduce the number of attacks, possibly even eliminate them all together."

Kadin shook her head, "No, I'm not interested in psychotherapy. The last thing I want on my record is that I'm a nutcase."

Maura's eyes softened, "Kadin, you're not a nutcase and having therapy doesn't mean you're crazy. It's a form of medication. A way of healing."

"At my age, they'll want to put me on some type of drug, some commercially sponsored antidepressant that causes side effects worse than just dealing with the sleep terrors themselves." Kadin lifted the blankets off her body and stood from bed. She headed towards the bathroom and returned a couple minutes later with a glass of water. "Look, I appreciate your concern for my health, but the only doctor I want to see, is _you_." Kadin leaned across the bed and kissed Maura tenderly on the lips.

"I could research herbal remedies," Maura suggested. "Natural techniques that you could do here at home. I'm sure meditation and proper exercise play a huge factor in recovery as well."

Kadin smiled, "Maura, do you forget where I work? It's all right, really. I've got it under control. I was hoping we'd be together a while before you witnessed it for yourself, but I knew it would happen, eventually. Perhaps sooner rather than later is for the best."

"I want to help you."

"You do," Kadin tilted her head to one side. "This helps," She replied as she snuggled closer to Maura, resting her head on shoulder. "I can't think of a better treatment than having you here with me."

Maura wrapped her arm around Kadin, "You don't have to be embarrassed to tell me anything, you know. I'm not going to judge you, or just stop caring for you. I adore you and I'll always be here for you."

Maura's unexpectedly charismatic response warmed Kadin's heart; she squeezed the woman tighter and whispered into the cool darkness, "I'll always be here for you as well."

**V**

"Are you sure about this?" Maura asked skeptically.

"Yes," Kadin stressed. "For the third time, call her." She grinned and handed Maura her phone.

"What about Jaxon?"

"Jaxon barely remembers meeting Jane."

"I don't know if Jane remembers meeting him at all," Maura replied.

"Perfect! Then let's reintroduce them at the super bowl party."

Maura sighed, "She hasn't mentioned anything about _us_ since I've told her. I'm not even sure how she really feels about it."

"Well, then it's time we find out, wouldn't you say?" Kadin encouraged. "Come on, I know Jane's a football fan and this is great chance at finding common ground. "

"An olive branch…"

"Exactly." Kadin smiled, "A peace treaty. _Call_ her."

Maura dialed Jane's number and pressed the phone to her ear, "Jane, hi." Maura greeted enthusiastically, a bit surprised that Jane answered so suddenly. "I'm well, thank you. How are you?" Maura glanced over at Kadin gestured a supportive thumbs up. "Yeah, I know, I hate losing jurisdiction too. Hey, listen, if you don't have any particular plans tonight, Kadin and I were wondering if you'd like to attend a super bowl party with us?" Maura waited patiently for a response. "Well, bring Frost with you." Maura paused for a moment, "Wonderful! I'll text you the address. We'll see you tonight. Bye." Maura hung up the phone and smiled, feeling much more confident in herself and her decision.

Kadin lifted an eyebrow, "You didn't mention it was at Jaxon and Cheyenne's house."

Maura nodded, "Yeah, well, just in case she does remember."

Kadin laughed and pecked a kiss on the woman's cheek, "I'm going to take a shower before the game."

Later that evening, Maura and Kadin joined in on Jaxon's super bowl festivities. Jaxon had invited over a few of his old college buddies as well and the four of them were a six-pack in each by the time the girls arrived. As soon as Kadin and Maura stepped into the house Cheyenne leapt towards the women in relief.

"Thank God you're here! I'm severely outnumbered," Cheyenne exclaimed as she handed each woman a martini. "You two look great! Have you been working out together at the spa?" she winked.

"Hmm…" Kadin smirked as she took a sip of her drink, "We haven't tried that, yet. We should put that on our list." Maura blushed lightly at the comment, but said nothing. Kadin set down her drink and clasped her hands together, "Cheyenne, I haven't mentioned this to Jaxon, but-"

The doorbell rang and Jaxon immediately jumped from the couch, "It's about damn time. I ordered our pizzas two hours ago."

"Jaxon, wait," Kadin moved towards her older brother, but he opened the door faster than she could prevent him. "You're lucky, pal, I was just about to-" Jaxon hushed and stared perplexingly as he realized Frost and Jane were standing on the other side of his door, instead of the teenage pizza punk he had imagined.

"Well, Jaxon, don't just stand there like an idiot," Cheyenne stepped towards the doorway and placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Invite our guests in." Cheyenne motioned for the detectives to step into the house.

Jaxon slid over next to Kadin and pulled her aside, "Did you do this?"

"I was just about to tell you." Kadin replied. "They're here to make amends, so play nice okay? It's important to Maura."

Jaxon grumbled under his breath, "Yeah, okay." Jaxon scratched the back of his head and then approached Frost, "Frost, is it?"

"Call me, Barry," Frost replied.

"Barry," Jaxon corrected. "You want a beer?"

"Sure," Frost nodded. "As long as it's a Bud Light."

Jaxon smiled, "That's all you'll find in this house, buddy." Jaxon slapped Frost across the back, "Come on in to the living room, we've got a cooler set up in there and we're watching the pregame show on the big screen."

Cheyenne handed Jane a martini, "Here you go, Jane."

Jane held the drink awkwardly, "Thanks."

Kadin chuckled, then opened the fridge and handed Jane a beer, "Here, I think you'll find this more to your liking."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry," Cheyenne apologized.

"It's okay," Jane replied as she placed the martini glass on the kitchen counter. "I've just never been much for fruity drinks."

Cheyenne smiled pleasantly,"Well, to each their own; I'm glad you and your partner were able to make it. We're happy to have you in our home."

"Oh, Frost isn't… he isn't my partner," Jane laughed uneasily. "I mean, he's my partner, he just isn't my _partner_." Feeling a bit uncomfortable, she took a long drink of beer.

"What Jane means to say, is that she and Frost work together at the police department," Maura explained.

Cheyenne nodded, "I see. It must be very exciting to be a detective. I can only imagine all the excitement, the fear, the satisfaction you feel when you've solved a case. It sounds exhilarating."

"Well, that's romanticizing it a bit, but yeah, it's a pretty rewarding career," Jane took another drink of beer.

The doorbell rang again and Cheyenne's ears perked, "That must be our dinner." Cheyenne called through the house, "I'll get it!"

"Drop the tip!" Jaxon yelled from the couch, "He's late!"

"I keep trying to explain to him how busy delivery restaurants are during the super bowl, but it's like talking to a brick wall," Cheyenne replied. "Excuse me, I'll be right back." She dashed towards the front door.

Jane ceased the moment alone with Maura and Kadin to quickly clear a past transgression. She casually took a couple paces toward Kadin, "Hey, about your nose…" Jane pointed in the general direction.

"Forget it," Kadin threw up her hand. "Hardly felt a thing."

"No, I should apologize," Jane continued. "I haven't thrown a punch since high school and I don't know what provoked me to that night, but I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Kadin held up her drink, "Water under the bridge, eh?" Jane held up her beer as well, signifying a toast to their bygones.

Maura smiled at the reconciliation between the two women. Impulsively, she reached over and placed her hand on Kadin's knee and rested it there. Jane noticed the gesture of affection, but immediately looked away. Cheyenne hustled back into the kitchen with several pizzas in hand and a swarm of hungry footballs behind her.

Frost grabbed a plate and a piece of pizza and walked over next to Kadin. He wiped his hand off on his pants and extended it to her, "We haven't been formally introduced. I'm Barry Frost."

"Kadin Aldridge," Kadin shook the man's hand. "It's nice to formally meet you." She smiled.

"Likewise," Frost returned. He stared lingeringly towards Kadin, prompting Maura to interject.

"Frost, there's something you should know," Maura paused for a moment. "Kadin and I…"

"Yeah, I already know," Frost replied before Maura could finish. He broke eye contact with Kadin and turned to face Maura, "You have admirable taste in women, Dr. Isles."

Maura glanced over towards Jane, "Hey, don't look on me. I didn't tell him," Jane shrugged.

"No one has to tell me, " Frost laughed, "I have eyes. I can see."

"Jaxon's little sis has a new mate?" One of the men asked as he shoved a piece of pizza in his mouth.

"And a doctor? Nice! Way to go little sis," Another replied as he offered Kadin a high five, which she politely declined.

"Hey, guys, how about you don't talk about Maura like she isn't in the room?" Jaxon scolded.

"_Sorry_," the men replied in unison.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Tyler," the first man introduced himself.

"I'm Josh," saluted the second.

"Mark," said the last, as he popped the tab on another beer.

"Kadin's like a kid sister to all of us," Tyler commented proudly.

"Yeah, we think it's awesome that she plays for our team," Mark laughed.

Josh glanced over at Jane, "You gay too, doll face?"

"Josh!" Cheyenne smacked the man on the arm.

"What? You have to ask these days," Josh defended.

Jane recoiled from the question, but cleared her throat and replied, "No, I'm not gay."

Josh smiled, "Good to know." He took a step closer to Jane, suggesting he had something more to say, but was interrupted before given the chance once Jaxon announced the game was starting and everyone migrated to the living room.

The kitchen cleared out one by one until only Jane and Maura were left standing. Jane finished off her beer and tossed it into the nearby trash. Maura was hesitant to speak, but knew if she didn't say something, neither would Jane.

"Thank you for coming," Maura replied graciously. "It means a lot to me and to Kadin." She took a shallow breath, "I know this is new for you, for us. It's different, maybe even a little uncomfortable."

"A little," Jane admitted. "We don't have to talk about it, Maura."

Maura nodded, "Oh, okay." She glanced away from the detective for a moment, "If you'd rather we didn't, I understand." She tacked on a smile for good measure.

"Thanks," Jane flashed a hint of a smile as well, but its insincerity was painfully obvious. She grabbed another beer and headed off into the living room and joined the others.

Maura followed behind and took a seat on the couch next to Kadin. Jane claimed an empty chair that was only a few feet away from Frost. The Patriots won the coin toss and chose to receive the ball. Seconds later Boston erupted in an explosion of Patriot pride as fans across the city cheered on their home team.


End file.
